Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls
by BayDen
Summary: Sailor MoonInuYasha crossie! UsagiCentered Sesshoumaru meets a silver haired girl with three of the Shikon Jewel Shards imbedded in her chest... I Own Nothing...
1. A Wish, Or Not?

~Well hello all! Yep. Here I am again, starting another fic. Shame on me! Haha, well anyway, as I'm sure you already know, this is a Sailor Moon crossover fic, DUH! Well yeah I decided to write this because I felt really guilty about Red Snow, because I told ya to vote for which other anime you wanted it to go with, then I just go on and decide to put it with gundam wing. Even though no one even voted for it. But I'm for sure gonna let ya vote on this one, and I'll pair it with the winning anime. So yeah vote for your favorite one. Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The tiny silver haired woman sat on a rose petal letting out a rather large yawn. This was so boring! All she needed was a bit more excitement in her life, is that too much to ask? Yes, of course it is when you're about three inches tall. She slightly stretched, making the clear sparkly wings protruding from her back stick out straight to either side. She stood, and tugged at the short, one-shouldered silver dress that hugged her body nicely. Yes life was great as a pixie, but not quite the life she was looking for. She wanted adventures, to be able to stand the height of a human, and walk along side one, never having to worry about what might step on you today, or what might gobble you up tomorrow.  
  
She closed her eyes. She liked to just sit there in the nice warm sun, with her eyes closed, daydreaming of great adventures, of leaving the mystical pixie forest. The majority of the pixie's where terrified of leaving, but those who dared to, never came back. The elders said that they had been eaten, or squished. But how did they know. Maybe they had found better lives, filled with excitement and adventure, and had no want to return.  
  
That's when an idea struck her. She turned around looking up to the great tower. Made of climbing rose bushes and ivy, that had climbed and twisted around an old dead tree. It made for the perfect sanctuary. She had seen the great crystal that resided inside the great tower, many of the elders told stories of how long ago a pure hearted boy, which is very rare in the human species, wondered into the forest, and wished for his deceased parents to be revived. The crystal responded to his pure heart and granted the child's wish. She lightly jumped off the deep red rose she had been resting on, and fluttered off towards the great tower.  
  
She landed on one of the giant ivy leaves, and carefully jumped form leaf to leaf to get to the entrance of the sanctuary. Once in, she quickly but quietly walked down the great halls till she came to the center of the great sanctuary. She immediately saw the extremely large rose bud that rested in the middle of the room. She had heard of this rose bud from the elders also, it fed off the power of the crystal, and therefore never grew old. They had also said that anyone that comes into major contact with the crystal will be killed, but there are a few who have lived, and as a result have been given the gift, or the curse, of eternal life. Plus because they had disobeyed the rules by touching the crystal, the elder ones had banished them from pixie forest forever.  
  
She didn't care! Even if she did die. Anything was better than living cooped up in a forest forever. She approached the rose bud and pushed through leaves and a few petals till she could see the silvery shine of the crystal. She now heard footsteps running towards her, she would have to make this fast. But did she have a pure heart? Would the crystal grant her wish or just kill her? What would she wish? She then looked towards the entrance; two of the guards had just found her. She thrust both of her hands against the smooth glass like sides of the crystal. Strange soothing energy seemed to pulse through her every vein. It would work! It would have to work; she'd be banished if it didn't.  
  
She then closed her eyes tightly, and pushed her hands harder against the crystal. "Please I've lived in boredom for far too long. I WISH-"  
  
~Yep there ya go. Another story. Tell me if I should continue it, and if so, which other anime ya want to cross it with. Tell me whatcha think... 


	2. Danger?

~Ok, second chapter here, man we got some major Inuyasha fans out there don't we?!! Well anyway, yes, yes Inuyasha was the winner...and like I promised, I'm making it an Inuyasha/Sailor Moon crossie!!!!  
  
Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, the sun had not risen yet, and she was sprawled out on a big patch of lush green grass. But of course everything looks big when you're a mere three inches tall. She looked around herself, confused. The last thing she remembered was toughing the giant pinkish crystals, a bright light, and then she woke up here. She didn't even get to finish her wish.  
  
She stood up and looked around, trying to get a good idea of where she was. She definitely wasn't in the majestic forests; she was in some sort of valley, filled with beautiful flowers, some she'd never even seen before, and surrounded by great trees. She crawled up the stem of a near by wild flower, and sat upon one of its deep purple petals. What would she do now? This was not supposed to happen, this wasn't what she was going to wish for.  
  
'But no matter,' she reassured herself while standing and stretching her wings, readying herself for flight, 'this will prove to be much more interesting than sitting in a dark forest tending to flowers and seeds all day long.' With quick and graceful (haha) movements, she jumped off the soft petal and into the air.  
  
After a long while of fluttering about, she came to the forests edge. Tired, she stopped, landing upon a small, or large in her eyes, stump, to give her wings a short rest. She heard a small rustling noise behind her, and turned toward it. What she saw, scared and amazed her at the same time. A HUMAN! A real human lay on the ground right before her, asleep! She also noticed, that laying near the human was a short hideous featured thing holding onto a staff as if to let it go would surly mean severe punishment, a goblin maybe? She didn't know.  
  
Curiosity got the best of her, and she decided to get a closer look at these new and interesting beings. She hopped off the stump, and ran off towards the 'human.' She got to where she was about a foot away from his face, but still it wasn't enough, she still couldn't get a good look at him, she let out a heavy sigh, 'oh, I wish I was taller!'  
  
As if on cue, a pail pink light started swilling around her. She clinched her eyes closed in fear, what was going on? This had never happened before. She felt a small spot in the center of her chest start to burn, hotter and hotter, until it seemed her whole body burned. She pulled her arms tightly around herself and cried out in pain.  
  
All of the sudden, the burning sensation started to fade, until it was no longer. She opened her eyes, to see the two beings she had been observing were awake and looking at her, well more like glaring, and gaping. That when she noticed it, she had to look down to see the shorter one, which meant, she was taller than he. She looked to the ground. It was farther away than usual, the trees were smaller than they usually were, and the flowers, no longer could she sit upon their lovely petals.  
  
She stood there, enjoying the feeling of being tall, but she didn't have long to enjoy it, for she soon felt herself being knocked to the ground. A small whimper escaped her throat as the taller man put his nails/claws up next to her neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
"I-I was just admiring you," she started terrified, "I've never seen a human before."  
  
His eyes slanted, glaring at the small woman that leaned against a tree in front of him. "I am not a human!" he growled, a hint of disgust in his voice. His eyes wandered her body, her skin was somewhat pail and unmarred, her hair was long and slivery, and it seemed to glimmer and shine with each move she made. She was wearing a short one shouldered dress, and she was bare footed. But it was her chest that caught the majority of his attention. (Not that way you sickos, jeez, keep reading!) Imbedded in her skin in the center of her chest was, not one, not two, but three shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. She noticed his gaze and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Her brought his eyes back up to meet hers. "Give them to me!" he demanded. She looked confused.  
  
"Give what to you?" she asked almost afraid to look. Her eyes widened when she recognized the three shards as the crystals her 'people' worshiped. "You can't have them, if you take them, I will die." She didn't really know how she knew this, something just seemed to warn her inside.  
  
"Then you will die," he said coldly as he lifted his hand above her. Just as he brought it down upon her, she screamed, and clinched her eyes closed, awaiting the agonizing pain. Waiting. Waiting. She opened her eyes. The white haired man was now standing about five feet away, looking angrier than ever.  
  
The little green thing stood next to him, poking at an invisible something, which would send silver electricity sparks with each poke. "Lord Sesshoumaru," it started getting the others attention, "it seems as if she has placed a barrier around herself."  
  
Usagi looked around confused until she two dared to touch this invisible force. She reached her hand out and gave it a quick tap, and reeled her hand back as if the slightest touch would cause her damage. At the response to her touch, the barrier immediately fell, leaving her once again unprotected.  
  
The man deemed Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment, then decided to speak. "I'll make you a deal," he announced, walking towards the now standing Usagi, "I'll let you live, but you must give me your word that you will not try to run away, those shards belong to me, and as long as they lay in your possession, so do you."  
  
Usagi gave a weak nod of her head, "then you have my word." She all the sudden felt sick, 'anything's better then dieing right?'  
  
~Well, there ya go! I know that Sesshoumaru was probably a bit outta character, but it's a fanfiction right, so oh well! If I made any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me, constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh don't hesitate to review either, haha... 


	3. Mysterious Stranger

~Hey there, thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, I lost my disk I had all my stories saved on, so I had to go and rewrite the whole darn chapter. Which was pretty hard, because I barely remember what it was about-well I remember what it was about, I just don't remember all the details. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.  
  
Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Usagi winced as she stumbled over a rock. She wasn't used to walking around this much, usually, whenever she'd go anywhere, she'd fly. But now that she didn't have her wings, she didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Sesshou-sama, where are we headed?" Usagi looked to the tall demon awaiting an answer.  
  
"..." He said nothing, just kept walking.  
  
"Don't ask questions human!" the ugly demon ordered tapping his stick on the ground with each short stride he took.  
  
"I'm not a human!" she announced, disgust was evident in her voice. Her whole life she never had anything against humans, but now after seeing how much Sesshoumaru seemed to hate them, she realized that they must be horrible beings after all. Why else would he bare such hatred towards the race.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned towards the two that followed his every step, "not human?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What are you?" Jaken asked observing the girl's appearance, "you're defiantly not a demon."  
  
"I'm of pixie kin," she answered proudly pushing a long silvery strand of hair behind her shoulder.  
  
The small demon eyed her suspiciously, "that's impossible."  
  
She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "how so?"  
  
It was Sesshoumaru who spoke next, "they are small, they have wings."  
  
"Well that's how I used to be, but I made a wish on these little crystals," she tapped the three shards that lay in her chest, "and now I'm taller!"  
  
"And what about your marking?" the tall demon still didn't believe the silver haired girl.  
  
Usagi looked confused once again. "Marking...oh, you mean this one?" she pulled her bangs off her forehead revealing an eight point star.  
  
Then without saying another word, Sesshoumaru turned and continued on his way, again being closely followed by the overgrown pixie and the short demon.  
  
Usagi looked to the sky; it was darker than normal, and filled with different shades of purple, pink and orange. Her eyes widened, was this normal? Was something wrong? Why was the sky all these different colors?  
  
"Sesshou-sama," Usagi started, never taking her eyes off the multi colored sky, "what's happening to the sky? Why does it look like that? What's going on?" worry filled her voice.  
  
The two demons looked to the sky expecting to see something out of the ordinary; all they saw though was the sun setting. The two turned to the frantic girl, who still looked worried.  
  
"Ignorant child," Jaken spat, "surly you must know it's the sun setting!"  
  
"They do not see the sun in their forests," Sesshoumaru informed the shortest of the three, before turning to walk on his way again.  
  
Usagi glanced to Jaken who was staring off into the distance, and with a small shrug of her shoulders ran off to catch up with Sesshoumaru, soon followed by the shorter one.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," for the first time sense she'd started traveling with the demon, she was walking side by side with him. He glanced at the silver haired beauty as she continued, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm?"  
  
A snort was heard from Jaken's direction, "Lord Sesshoumaru does not want to be bothered with your-"  
  
"A half breed named Inu-Yasha is responsible for it," Sesshoumaru answered before Jaken could finish his statement, his voice was filled with hate and disgust as he spoke.  
  
"Half breed?"  
  
He nodded his head, "demon and human."  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed as she thought about this Inu-Yasha guy, "well, he must be a horrible person to have done something like that!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything more, and Usagi looked ahead of the three, to try and figure out where they all were going, but to no avail, for she had no knowledge of the world outside of her beautiful forest. She did however see a small clearing, lit by the very last rays of sunlight, it filled with wild flowers of all different colors, it also had a small stream running right through it.  
  
"Look Sesshou-sama, Jaken-san, isn't it pretty!" she exclaimed excitedly, running ahead to the small clearing. Jaken suppressed a small smile, while Sesshoumaru just kept walking, his face expressionless, although his eyes held a small glint of amusement.  
  
The two heard slight rustling in some near by bushes, and quickly turned to see a figure hidden under the skin of a baboon. (I have no idea what animal that skin thing is, could someone supply me with that info?) He was watching the silver haired girl run off, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, already not liking this visitor. The figure then turned back towards the two demons that stood before him.  
  
"You wish to destroy Inu-Yasha, do you not?"  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat near the small stream surrounded by tons of tiny multi colored flowers. A small flower reef rested in her lap, as she picked a few more out of the ground to add to it.  
  
She looked back towards where she'd left Sesshoumaru and Jaken, wondering what was keeping them; she then noticed another, unfamiliar figure, covered in some sort of animal skin. She then watched as he offered a small brown circular shaped object to Sesshoumaru, who took it.  
  
Her curiosity now, getting the best of her, she stood up and started quietly over towards the three, intent on finding out who, or what for that matter, the new 'person' was.  
  
She came to the edge of the clearing, and unintentionally stepped on a twig, it crunched under her small wooden shoe, making a rather loud snapping sound.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the demon, who had introduced himself as Naraku, looked in the direction Usagi had run off in. He also let his eyes linger in that direction, only to find Usagi walking towards them.  
  
She knew they saw her, but she was curious, she wanted to know who that was. Sesshoumaru left the mysterious one, closely followed by Jaken. Usagi stopped, waiting for him to reach her, when he did, he reached out his hand and motioned for her to turn around, she did so, and he put his arm over her shoulders, half pulling, half pushing her towards the opposite direction of where he just stood.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked trying to turn around, but to no avail, he was to strong, so she settled for asking, "who was that?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you." Jaken pointed out poking his staff at her leg.  
  
"Fine," she said shrugging her shoulders, she then held up the flower reef to Sesshoumaru, "what do you think?"  
  
He let his arm slide back down to his side and continued to walk ahead. "Its fine," he said not even giving so much as a glance to the multi colored artwork. The smile disappeared from Usagi's features, as she looked somewhat upset.  
  
"I made it for you," she now pulled the small flower reef closer to her body, knowing he didn't care about it. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned toward her, he reached out his hand, carefully took the reef from hers, and continued on his way. Usagi's smile returned as she followed the two demons once again.  
  
~There ya go, I hoped ya like it! It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but its late, I'm really tired, and I have to do a lot of work tomorrow. So I'm updating tonight, because I didn't thing you all really wanted to wait another week before I updated this story.  
  
serenity silver dragon: Hehe thank you for the compliment, and I will continue to update it.  
  
Fantasia: Wow, thanks! Your really enthusiastic, haha...  
  
FallenPhoenix721: Oh I donno about the couples yet, or maybe I do and I'm just not telling hehe...I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.  
  
lady love: I'm really sorry about the long wait, thank you for the compliment.  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Oh I'm sorry to you also for taking so long to update on chapter two, and on this chapter...anyway, thanks for taking an interest in meh story!  
  
kitty: Thank you!  
  
moonbeam: Haha, well, I hope you liked 'more.'  
  
Sapience: Thank you, and I agree, he is the better brother!  
  
Krissy: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Haha I'm glad you think this is unexpected! Thank you!  
  
Lady Dragon 636: I totally agree!!!!! Sesshou-chan is cuter!  
  
Silver Moon Princess: Wow...that's a whole lot of 'yays' and 'mores' hehe, I'm glad you like it!  
  
MarsMoonStar: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mistress 90: Ya think it's awesome huh? Well thanks and I hope you liked this chapter as well. I agree, there aren't very many Inu-Yasha/Sailor Moon fics out there, well not that I've read anyway...sorry it took me so long to update!  
  
~Hey again, I wanted to say sorry if I got anyone's names wrong, I checked over it a lot, but knowing me, I did something wrong. Oh yeah I also wanted to ask, (just because I'm a very curious person) which guy out of all the guys of Inu-Yasha is your favorite? I mean there are a lot of good lookin' guys in that anima...anyway, again I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, tell me what you think...Oh and for those of you who are Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon crossie fans, I should have a fic posted soon called 'Destiny's Fallacy' and its Usagi-centered, of course. So yeah if your interested in reading it, keep your eyes peeled, cause it should be posted really soon... 


	4. Attack of the Killer Water Monster!

~Thank you everyone for the reviews!!!!! I really appreciate them! Anyway, I was surprised to find that pretty much everyone who answered my question, said that Sesshoumaru was their favorite character. I'd have to say my favorite would be, Kouga...then Sesshoumaru, Miroku is alright...I just really don't like his hair very much...hehehe. But yeah, Kouga's on the top of my favorites list. Alright, well I hope ya like this chapter!  
  
Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Usagi let out an exhausted sigh as she let her sore body sink lower in the cool water of the river. Walking; it was all they'd been doing. Her legs hurt, and her feet had numerous blisters.  
  
She let her thoughts wonder on to the demon who she'd been following, 'how did he get another arm? Do they just grow back on demons? Why wont he tell me where we're going? Is it really that big of a secr-what was that!?' she was brought off her train of thought when she felt something brush across her leg. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat, and tried to imagine it as just a fish or plant. She quietly cleared her throat and continued to scrub the dirt off her body.  
  
A few moments later Usagi felt it again, only this time, it was on her thigh. Possibilities started running through her head, 'maybe its something dead...maybe it's a demon..." she decided it best if she just get out of the water, and fast. Making her way over to the bank, she was abruptly stopped when something wrapped around her ankle. Before she knew what she was doing, a loud scream escaped her lips. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth. She didn't want to make Sesshoumaru-sama angry with her, but what was she supposed to do, let this thing drag her underwater.  
  
She tried pulling out of the grasp of this monster, but to no avail. Her mind raced, and she didn't know whether it was just her imagination, but it started to feel like the 'thing' was slowly pulling her under water. She let another shriek escape her throat.  
  
As quick as the snap of fingers, Sesshoumaru ran through the bushes, Jaken hot on his heels carrying cloth the color of the sky on a clear summer morning. Usagi's eyes widened and she quickly sank down in the water till it touched her chin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!! Jaken!!!" she looked to each one as she yelled their names, "what do you think you're doing!?" She then remembered that something still had a hold on her and began to panic once again.  
  
The tall demon's eyes narrowed as he watched the petite silver haired woman look frantically to the bank of the river, up to the two demons, then down to the cold water she resided in, as if she was trying to decide whether to come out of the water unclothed, or risk some sort of danger and stay in the water.  
  
Usagi felt the tug once again, and looked to Sesshoumaru. "Something has my leg!" she exclaimed finally deciding she'd rather have Sesshoumaru and...Jaken see her...unclothed, then be eaten by some hideous monster. She started quickly walking towards the two.  
  
The tall white haired demon quickly started walking down towards the water's edge when he'd heard something was trying to harm the small silver haired beauty. He stopped when he saw her quickly making her way to him. The water came up to her waist, and she was coming towards him as quick as the water would let her move. Her arms covered her chest, and her long silver hair clung to her body with every move she made. All in all she looked extremely-Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened in shock as Usagi fell, or was pulled under the water.  
  
Usagi silently cursed the soft mud she'd slipped on as her body fell deeper in the water. She felt something tightly grab a hold of her arm, and she froze, unable to move a muscle, her mind yelled at her, ordered her to fight against the grasp, but her body wouldn't obey.  
  
Sesshoumaru, with his quick reflexes, jumped out towards where he'd seen Usagi disappear under water, and threw his hand under the water after her. It didn't take him long to find the girls soft pail skin, he quickly grabbed hold of what ever body part was closest, which happened to be her arm, and pulled the shaking pixie to a standing position. Her arms were still crossed tightly over her chest, and her eyes were shut, obviously expecting the worst.  
  
Usagi, surprised she hadn't been gobbled up yet, hesitantly opened her eyes. She certainly didn't expect to be greeted with the sight of the tall handsome white haired demon, in fact she expected the total opposite. A light shade of pink covered her cheeks as she looked up into the tall demon's eyes. She then remembered something was still holding on to her ankle, and she looked towards the water.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her frightened gaze, and though it was dark outside, he could see a faint green something holding on to her ankle. With great speed, he shot his hand underwater towards whatever it was, and pulled it above the surface, holding it in between Usagi and him.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, and Sesshoumaru's somewhat narrowed as they looked upon what Usagi's little 'monster' had been. There in Sesshoumaru's hand lay a long, green, slimy, underwater plant.  
  
The tall demon turned and made his way towards Jaken, slightly angered he'd gotten wet over a pitiful strand of underwater grass, while a embarrassed blushing Usagi lowered herself in the cold river water, once again letting it come up to her chin.  
  
Jaken slightly chuckled in amusement, while he placed the sky blue cloth on a near by rock, he then headed off into the forest once again. Sesshoumaru stopped at the forests edge and turned around.  
  
"We have found you a more suitable attire," he pointed off towards the blue cloth, before turning and disappearing into the forest, leaving a shivering Usagi in the cold river water.  
  
Her mind wondered back to her little encounter with the 'monster'. She giggled at herself, a monster, more like a pitiful strand of grass! She quickly ran towards the bank, intent on quickly changing, and heading off after her two 'friends'.  
  
********  
  
'...But Sesshou-sama," Usagi begged tugging on his sleeve, "please let me go with you, I promise I wont get hurt."  
  
He looked down into the silvery blue eyes that pleaded with him to let her follow. "I'm not worried about you getting hurt," he reach up his hand and carefully pulled open the top of the sky blue kimono she was wearing, revealing the three jewel shards that lay in her chest, as well as making her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. He lightly tapped the shards with his index finger before continuing, "Inu-Yasha will not hesitate to slice you open for these, and his pitiful human, will surly detect them."  
  
Usagi looked pleadingly to Jaken, then back up to Sesshoumaru. "I don't want to stay here alone," her eyes started to well up with unshed tears, "what if another demon tried to get me or the crystals Sesshou-sama?" His eyes slightly widened in surprise as she buried her face in his sleeve, afraid he might see the tears of fear sliding down her cheeks and think of her as weak. Her fists clinched tightly around the soft white fabric, as if holding on for dear life, "I promised I wouldn't leave you remember?"  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully pushed the silver haired girl away from him and looked to Jaken, "let us take our leave of this place Jaken."  
  
"Yes m'Lord."  
  
Usagi sat trembling on the ground as she watched the two closest things she had to friends walk off through the forest, and out of sight. Off to fight a battle she desperately wanted to help in, she didn't know what she'd do if they were killed; she would probably die herself. She let a small sigh escape her lips, perhaps she would help in this battle, she'd just have to be careful and prove to Sesshoumaru-sama she could do it!  
  
Usagi stood up; ready to chase after and catch up to her companions, and refuse to leave their side. Just as she took a step forward she heard rustling in the bushes behind her, and was almost afraid to turn around, afraid of what demon was waiting there, ready to outrun her, and steal the jewel shards, taking her life in the process.  
  
She turned to find a figure, hidden by the white skin of a baboon. It was the demon Sesshoumaru had been talking to. Usagi knew this demon was no good by the way Sesshoumaru tried to keep her from seeing him, and him from seeing her.  
  
She felt her heart beat faster and faster in fear, gaining speed with each second that passed. Her eyes widened as he took a step closer, she immediately took two steps back.  
  
"What is it that you fear child?" his voice came out from under the mask, the sound and sickening tone only intensified her fear.  
  
When she gave him no answer, he lifted his hand towards her. She felt that familiar burning sensation in her chest, coming form the shards no doubt. She then felt her body being slowly pulled towards the masked man. She winced as the burning seemed to amplify. If she didn't do something quick, this guy was going to kill her, she was sure of it. She hastily slapped a hand over her, or rather 'Sesshoumaru's shards' and the pulling seemed to stop. Usagi quickly turned on her heel, and ran in the direction she'd watched Sesshoumaru and Jaken head off in, hoping the demon wouldn't follow her, for if he did then there would be no chance of escape.  
  
~Well there ya go! I updated pretty fast this time huh? I hope you all like it! I got such good reviews I just felt like I absolutely had to update sooner than last time.  
  
CleScout: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Hm...Miroku huh?  
  
moonbeam: Hehehe I hope you didn't have to go through much torture, I made it quick for ya!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, he's almost everyone's favorite...c'mon Kage, Kouga is so much better!!! Anyway, thanks for the compliment!  
  
Merelena04: I'm glad you like it! And don't worry, I do intend on finishing it!  
  
Jewel: Haha, thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Starfury3000: I'm pleased you like this fic, hope I updated fast enough for ya.  
  
Ayli: I'm so very glad you love this story! Hehehe so another Sesshoumaru fan huh? I hope I updated this quick enough for your likings. And thank you so much for the awesome compliment!!!  
  
bunnyfuufuu: Man what is it with Sesshoumaru!? Everyone loves him!  
  
CelesMoonPrincess: I'm glad you like it! And thank you!  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Cool, thanks so much for filling me in on that info. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last three...c'mon you gotta tell me who your favorite guy is!!!!! Please?? Now I'm just dieing to know who it is...perhaps Jaken? Hehehe, or maybe its just Inu-Yasha? You don't need to feel embarrassed around me!! I do embarrassing things every day of my life! Hehe...I guess that's not something to brag about huh? Anyway, I still want to know who your favorite guy is! Oh and again, don't feel embarrassed, I'm not gonna tease you about it, or anything like that. Believe it or not, I'm a pretty nice person...most of the time...and its human nature to do stupid things or say stupid things, and get embarrassed, everybody is embarrassed about something or another, so we should all just learn to live with it and ya know stuff like that...sorry didn't mean to preach!!!!  
  
Zpan Sven: I'm glad you liked chapter three, and I hope this was soon enough for you!  
  
Chibi Michi Reese-chan: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
~Ya know...I've been thinking, why aren't there any Kouga/Usagi fics out there? I have not found one, and oh yes, I have looked. Now I've seen Usa/Naraku, Usa/Inu, and here this one being a Usa/Sess...MAYBE! (Ya never know with me being such a fickle person and all) So what's up with that? You know People Kouga needs some love too!!!!! Jeez...hmmm, maybe sometime I'll write a Kouga/Usa fic...sounds like a plan to me! Hehehe...  
  
~Ok! I've decided that at the end of each chapter I'd ask ya'll a question, just because I'm weird like that...So, today's question is...Which Girl From Inu-Yasha Do You Like Best? Ok I hope you all answer my question. And I hope to get the answer to question one and two from you Ahknee/Kitteen...*sigh*...but if you really don't want to say, then that's fine. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, and I hope to see you all on that review page once again.  
  
**Next Chapter: What's gonna happen when Inu-Yasha finds out Usagi has three of the Shikon jewel shards in her chest? What will Kagome do? ...What will Miroku do, or shall we say 'ask' when he sets his eyes on the silver haired Beauty? How will Usagi respond? What's this!? Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Kagome kidnap Usagi? Will Sesshoumaru save her? Or just leave her to fend for herself? Find out on chapter five of, Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls. (I've always wanted to do that! Hehehe)  
  
~So what do you guys think? Is Sesshoumaru going to save her? Or will he abandon her? Tell me whatcha think, I wanna know! 


	5. Pain and Emotions

~Yay! You all are so much fun! I absolutely love you all!!!!! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter as well, sorry if its not that long. I'm busy, and today is my only chance to update for the next five days, and I didn't think you all wanted to wait that long!!! So just remember when you all get to the end of this short chapter, that the whole time I was thinking about what you all would want...hehehe...or what I think I would want if I were you, ok I'm going to shut up now, because I'm starting to confuse myself!!!!  
  
Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Usagi crouched behind a large green bush scattered with small red berries. She quickly looked behind her to make sure that creepy masked demon wasn't following. A sigh of relief escaped her lips; there was no sign of him. A girlish yell caught her attention, and she quickly peeked over the bush.  
  
There! It was Sesshoumaru, holding a large sword in his hand, while fighting some creature with...dog-ears? 'That one must be Inu-Yasha.' She let her eyes scan the area, looking for a certain short demon carrying the Staff of Heads. She quickly found him near a human man, and a small demon with a bushy foxtail.  
  
She quickly looked back to Sesshoumaru when an arrow hit the great sword in his grasp, making the once beautiful weapon turn into an old looking rusted sword. Her eyes scanned the area once again, quickly finding the archer; it was a human girl. 'And that one must be Inu-Yasha's woman.' Usagi's eyes slightly widened as she watched the human female ready another arrow, point it towards Sesshoumaru, and release it, making a piece of his armor shatter upon impact. Usagi quickly crawled out from behind the berry bush to get a better look, and make sure Sesshoumaru wasn't hurt.  
  
Kagome was about shoot another arrow, when a familiar feeling took hold of her. There was a jewel shard near by, and it wasn't Sesshoumaru's. Wait, not just one, there were three! She started scanning the area, in search of the three shards. Her eyes landed on a silver haired girl wearing a light blue kimono. She looked human...but then she might be traveling with Sesshoumaru, and planning an attack while Inu-Yasha isn't watching. Kagome quickly turned towards the half-breed and his 'evil' brother.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she yelled over to him as he quickly dodged one of Sesshoumaru's attacks, "that girl has three shards in her chest!" she pointed to the silver haired girl when Inu-Yasha looked to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he'd known she'd been there, how could he not. Her scent was like nothing he'd ever in-countered before. It was just like the smell of gardenias, but unlike Inu-Yasha's human, who put on other scents to cover up her natural one, Usagi's was all-natural. It probably came from being of pixie kin, with them being flower creatures and all. A gardenia was probably the type of flower she was born from.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" he demanded striking out at the half-breed, who quickly dodged, and smirked up to the tall demon.  
  
"A minion of yours Sesshoumaru?" his voice was full of disgust and hate, "four shards in one day." Inu-Yasha jumped into the air and ran off towards the silver haired human, or what he thought was a human anyway. 'I'll be a full fledged demon in no time,' he mused to himself.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the weak half-breed run off towards his petite companion. He thought about following, but why should he care what happens to the girl, the sooner she dies the sooner he could get his shards. Though in the back of his mind he knew she had that little shield thing of hers, so she was in no real danger.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she watched the half-demon with dog-ears stop in front of her. "Give me the jewel shards." He demanded coldly, holding out his hand to her, expecting her to give them to him freely. Usagi placed her right hand over the three shards on her chest, looking to the ground; she quickly picked up a long stick, holding it tightly in her left hand.  
  
"You cant have them!" her voice was soft, yet stern. She slightly raised the long stick above her head, and quickly brought it down towards his hand. He caught it with ease, pulled it from her grasp, and discarding it to the ground.  
  
A low growl escaped his throat as he showed the silver haired girl his claws, "give them, or I will take them!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, boy was Inu-Yasha in for a surprise, when he'd smash into that barrier it would surly throw him back and maybe even knock him unconscious. He looked back to his silvery-blue eyed companion, "then you will have to take them!" she kept her stance, not moving, defying the half-breed, though Sesshoumaru could smell her fear, and was sure Inu- Yasha could also.  
  
'He wouldn't attack me, would he?'  
  
"Fine." With that the half-breed leaped forward. Usagi's eyes widened in fear, she'd bit off more than she could chew this time, and would soon be choking on it. Sesshoumaru waited for his weak brother to come in contact with the girl's powerful barrier, but it never came, and when Sesshoumaru realized it, it was almost too late.  
  
Without even thinking, he leaped forward, headed for the silver haired pixie, just barely reaching her in time, he quickly grabbed hold of her arm, and jumped away from Inu-Yasha. An extraordinary scent flooded his senses as he held on to the petite girl. This also was unlike anything he'd ever smelt before, it smelt somewhat similar to blood, but then, there was something else to it. Something that made his pulse pound in his head, yes, there was something very intoxicating about this new scent.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down to Usagi, who was still motionless with shock in his arms. As he turned towards her the smell became more intense. A silvery- red substance caught his attention, as he looked to her left shoulder. Three deep gashes marred her once soft perfect skin, and blood, tented the color of silver gushed freely from it. Sesshoumaru quickly realized this was the scent that excited him so. He placed Usagi on the ground, and hastily got a good distance away from her, before he did something he'd eventually regret. But why should he care, he wanted the girl dead...didn't he?  
  
Inu-Yasha seemed to be having the same problem, his senses were running wild, begging him to let the demon side of him take over. Sesshoumaru, in an attempt to get his mind off the intoxicating scent of the pixie's blood, jumped to Inu-Yasha and lashed out at him, and so began the fight once again. Though neither of them were able to completely concentrate.  
  
Usagi winced at the pain she was experiencing, though her body wasn't the only thing that pained her. She was hurt inwardly at how Sesshoumaru had quickly put her down and jumped away from her as if she were some sort of disease. She touched her hand to her shoulder, as if to make sure the wound was truly there, when she brought her hand back it was covered in the silvery-red liquid substance.  
  
She cast her eyes back upon the battle raging on between the two half- brothers, and watched in horror as Sesshoumaru shot his hand through Inu- Yasha's chest. She looked over to Jaken, who was leisurely watching, while holding on to his staff, which seemed to stick with him as though it were another body part. Her sight then landed on the male human, who was watching wide-eyed, next to the human girl.  
  
Her vision then began to get cloudy; it was as if a deep fog had all the sudden just rolled out all around her, not letting her see anything except blurry figures. Her pain seemed to multiply, it was the only thing she could think about, and it seemed the more she thought about it, the more unbearable it'd become. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, and let sleep overcome her.  
  
Then, as quickly as it had come, the 'fogginess' that blinded her vision deceased, and although her vision was still somewhat blurry she could make out distinct figures and faces now. Usagi didn't know how long she'd been left to her thoughts, how long she couldn't see, whether it had been hours or just a matter of minuets.  
  
Usagi quickly cast her eyes to where Sesshoumaru had been; he wasn't there anymore. She frantically searched the scenery, searching for the tall white haired demon and his small ugly servant. They were gone; both of them were gone. She looked around again; she was still in the same spot, still in the same position. But they were gone, the only two things she knew in this world had abandoned her, or maybe it was that half-breed!  
  
'Is it possible that he could have killed Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-san?' Usagi's eyes watered at this thought. Yes, that had to be it! Why else would the two just leave her. Small sparkly tears started making their way down her pail cheeks as she leaned back and let her unharmed shoulder lay on the ground. Pain, it was all she felt, both physically and emotionally. She could see her vision was starting to get blurry again. All she wanted to do was lay there and die, she didn't want to live life alone without her two demon companions. Usagi let her eyes close, hopefully to never open again.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you intend to just leave her there with humans?" Jaken asked walking along side the taller demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow; "it'd seem the girl has squirmed her way into your likings Jaken."  
  
"I don't care about the girl," the short one quickly answered, as if he were afraid of what the white haired demon would think of him if he'd said differently, "but by leaving her, your giving the jewel shards to Inu- Yasha."  
  
"It is not the shards I'm after, only the Tetsusaiga," with that said he slightly quickened his pace, and walked ahead of the ugly one.  
  
"Of course milord."  
  
Sesshoumaru casually rubbed his demon and human hands over his face, (there is a reason I made him keep his arm, so just know that.) he could still smell her blood, it was stained on his clothing from when he held her. How uncanny it was, the scent of her blood...  
  
Usagi was cold, and she awoke feeling someone or something moving her arms. She groggily opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of the female human leaning over her. Usagi strained to lift her head; she was wearing some sort of gray cloth covering the upper half of her body, and a black piece of cloth wrapped around her waist that ended at her mid-thigh. 'Humans have a weird way of dressing, or perhaps it was just this human girl.'  
  
"You're awake!" the dark haired girl exclaimed buttoning the last button on the gray shirt. Usagi said nothing, she just laid her head back on the cold ground and looked to the sky; it was daytime now. "I changed you into some of my extra clothes, your kimono was bloody and ripped."  
  
Kagome watched the silver haired girl stair with dull eyes to the sky, blinking every now and then. "Here, I'll help you up so we can get back to the others," Kagome pulled the girl to a sitting position, careful not to touch the three deep wounds on her right shoulder.  
  
Usagi winced in pain, the girl was being careful, but movement still hurt her. "Just leave me."  
  
Kagome was caught off guard by the tone of the girl's voice; it was quiet and emotionless. "No!" Kagome said sternly wrapping the girl's left arm around her shoulders and pulling her to her feet. "Now c'mon lets go."  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo watched as Kagome walked out through the trees, practically pulling the silver haired girl along with her, and set the both down in the grass near by.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eye's narrowed, "did you get the jewel shards from her yet?"  
  
"No" Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha started to stand, "you shouldn't be walking, just leave her alone!"  
  
Miroku then looked to the silvery-blue eyed girl in their presence, "why were you with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Don't speak to me human!"  
  
"You are not one to talk!" Inu-Yasha once again started to stand.  
  
"On the contrary master Inu-Yasha," Myoga said from his shoulder, "she is clearly not human."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over the girl, "what is she, she's defiantly not a demon."  
  
"She is of the flower creatures, better known as pixies, you can tell by the silver marking she has on her forehead, and how her blood has a slight silver tent to it. Not many know of them for they live in only one forest, they are very small, and are very hard to find."  
  
"So why are you human size then?" Shippo asked curiously looking up to the girl who just looked blankly to the ground.  
  
Myoga answered the question for her; "it seems as though the shards in her, are helping her to sustain such a form, without them she probably wouldn't survive."  
  
"Who cares if she does or doesn't survive, she's just a little girl, probably no older than Kagome, all I want are the jewel shards," Inu-Yasha stated cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No, she could be four hundred years old for all we know, though pixies do not live forever, they have a very long life span, and should never be taken lightly; they are extremely powerful."  
  
"I have heard of them, born of flowers are they not?" Miroku asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, that is correct," Myoga nodded his small head.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up, "well then," he ripped two strips of cloth off of his clothing and headed for the pixie, "we'll just have to make sure she cant use her power against us." He kneeled down in front of Usagi and tied her wrists in front of her, as well as her ankles so she couldn't run away.  
  
"Now," he continued sitting back down, "why were you traveling with Sesshoumaru, was he making you help him?"  
  
Usagi looked up to him with wide eyes; "Sesshoumaru-sama would never do a thing like that!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes slightly narrowed when he heard the girl refer to him as Sesshoumaru-sama, "he must have tricked you, Sesshoumaru cares for no one but himself!"  
  
"What would you know!? You're just some stupid pathetic half-breed!"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and could feel his anger rising, but decided to forget the insult, "Kagome, lets go for a walk."  
  
Usagi watched as each of the demons/humans headed off in a certain direction, two going off on a walk, and the others going to spy on them. Now was her chance! She'd have to be quick if she wanted to get away, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get far. She didn't care what her chances were, she was leaving, and that's all there was to it!  
  
She tried to untie the cloth that bound her ankles, but to no avail, they were tied to tight. So she settled for just hopping away, which caused her severe pain from her right shoulder. She felt the thin scabbing rip open, and the gashes started bleeding freely once again.  
  
After a short amount of time she fell to the ground, hopping around was harder than she thought it was going to be.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Usagi turned around; standing just a short distance away was Inu-Yasha, followed by Miroku, the small demon was no where in sight. Inu-Yasha started towards her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Usagi yelled, and Inu-Yasha was thrown back into a near by tree. Miroku held up his staff, in an attempt to protect himself, but it was a futile attempt. He was picked up about ten feet in the air, and then he also was thrown back into a tree.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in horror as she watched the two smash into the trees, what was going on? Why was she doing this? Why was this happening? "Stop it!" Usagi screamed grabbing her throbbing head as Inu-Yasha was picked up by and invisible force and thrown into another tree. Usagi couldn't make it stop, she couldn't control it! She clinched her teary eyes shut, as her body shook with fear.  
  
"This is much worse than I predicted," Myoga stated, "it seems she is very young, and is just coming into her powers."  
  
"Yeah so what's that mean!?" Inu-Yasha yelled angrily as he crashed into another large tree.  
  
"it means that she doesn't understand her power, and has none of her kind here to teach it to her, plus, the jewel shards are amplifying her powers strength," Miroku answered.  
  
Then, as quick as it came, the girl's blind furry ceased, Miroku and Inu- Yasha looked to her. She still sat on the ground, holding her head, and shaking furiously. A familiar scent then caught Inu-Yasha's attention; it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped out of a near by tree and landed next to the sobbing girl, all the while glaring at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama..." he looked down to the silver haired girl sitting on the ground, her voice was full of pain, she was clutching her head tightly, as if it pained her severely, "Sesshoumaru-sama, make it stop. It hurts so bad, please make it stop."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked slightly caught off guard, and was somewhat unsure of how to respond to the silver haired pixie's plea for help. He carefully picked up the tied up, crying girl, 'princess style' and held her body close to his chest. "I, Sesshoumaru, shall deal with you later Inu-Yasha!" with that said the tall demon jumped off into the trees.  
  
Usagi's sobs subsided as she let herself get lost in his warmth, before her eyelids closed and she let sleep overcome her.  
  
Usagi awoke to the feeling of something wrapping around her hurt shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru finish wrapping a bandage around her. She looked at it curiously, it started at her ribs, then went up around her chest, then over to her shoulder. Usagi watched as Sesshoumaru stood up and walked away, she wanted to follow him, but found that her body was to exhausted to move, so she once again, let sleep overcome her.  
  
  
  
(Ok, ok so it wasn't really kidnapping, but hey, it all worked out!)  
  
~Well, this was a longer chapter, probably wasn't as long as you'd all have liked, but considering I updated quickly, I think its ok...anyway, I hope you all liked it!  
  
Paru-chan: Hahaha...thanks, and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic!  
  
Lady love: Ya know, I was thinking about having her do that, but I donno, maybe, maybe not. Glad you liked the chapter!!!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Oh...ok then! He's really cool, or at least I think so! Yeah Sango is pretty cool; she's not my favorite though.  
  
solarmistress17: Hehehe, sorry about the short chapters! I'm glad you've taken an interest in my story!  
  
BlueFrost: Haha, well its great to know you like it so much! Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last!  
  
CleScout: Yeah, I agree with you about Rin, she's so cute.  
  
Ahknee/Kitteen: Well Jee!!!! Sorry...I surly didn't mean to get you into trouble with your buddies!!! Hehehe...aw...you don't know who Kouga is either, that's really too bad...oh well though, well thanks for reviewing my story! I hope you liked this chapter as well...  
  
starfury3000: Wow Thanks!!! I'm glad you think so! Well you didn't have to wait for long!!! Hope ya liked this one too!  
  
Zpan Sven: Heya! I'm glad you love it! hope this update was soon enough for ya!  
  
princess starlight: Hey there! Wow, thanks for thinking so! I'm not going to tell what the pairings are yet though!!!  
  
moonbeam: That's horrible! I really hope your grandmamma doesn't cut off the internet...haha I struggled to update quickly with a good chapter just for you...aren't you just the special one!! Haha...if there's anything I can do to help or anything like that, just tell me, and I'll do my best to do so.  
  
MarsMoonStar: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
~Thanks again everyone for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them!!! And sorry if I got anyone's names wrong. I would have to say that I don't really have a favorite female character, or well...if I did, it would probably be Kagome, because I like her attitude! Or maybe it would be Rin...I donno, I guess they're both my favorites.  
  
~Ok! Question number three...hmm, oh ok here goes, What would you change to make the anime better, if anything???  
  
**Next Chapter: Sorry, not gonna tell ya about it in this chapter!!!! 


	6. Alone?

~Sniffle... Reviewers, Sniffle... I love you all so much!!!! You make me feel so happy and...and loved!!!!! You all don't know how happy I am that you love this story!!!! Your all like...my best friends...hehehe. When it comes to anime anyway, my best friend seems to despise it, along with every other person I know...sulks while singing a sad, depressing song Poor, Poor Vannie, all alone with no one to watch anime with...-_- Ok...too much garlic popcorn.  
  
Now don't say "ewww garlic popcorn, disgusting!" because I'm sure the most of ya haven't even tried it, its actually very, very, VERY yummy. Except for the cornels, they get stuck in my gums and-Never mind!!! I'll shut up now, I hope you all enjoy the story-er...chapter I mean...Well the story too of course, oh jeez, I'm shutting up now!!!!  
  
Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"Inu-Yasha!"  
  
The dog-eared half-demon watched annoyed as the dark haired human stomped up to him.  
  
"Where is she?!" Kagome placed a hand on her hip in frustration, the other holding onto the little fox demon, "you killed her for those shards didn't you?!"  
  
"Calm down Kagome, I didn't kill her," Inu-Yasha announced looking away from the angry girl.  
  
"Good! Where is she?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face turned red with anger.  
  
Miroku rubbed his sore shoulder, which had taken the most damage when he'd been thrown into the trees. "Sesshoumaru came and got her shortly after you went back to your time."  
  
"And you two didn't get her back, you just left her with him?!" she asked horrified at the thought of what the tall human hating demon would do to the silver haired girl.  
  
"Feh..." Inu-Yasha started walking off through the trees, leaving Miroku to answer.  
  
"We didn't have much of a choice."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
***"You could be of much use to me..." Sesshoumaru said to the sleeping pixie as he trailed one of his sharp claws across the soft pail flesh of her cheek. He pressed his claw slightly harder against her skin, leaving a thin silvery-red line down her cheek. "But you cause more trouble," he traced his claw along her jaw line and then pulled it down until it rested on her neck. "Than you are worth.' He then wrapped his hand around her throat, and tightened his grip. He watched as the girl's silvery-blue eyes shot open, fear and confusion masked her features. She started to struggle.***  
  
Jaken looked over the small fire, to the far off corner of the 'camp sight' to where the silver haired girl lay asleep on the cold hard ground. She was still wearing that horrendously odd looking kimono that looked almost identical to that of the one Inu-Yasha's human woman wore, her upper body was covered with the plane white bandages Sesshoumaru had wrapped her in. All of the sudden, she started thrashing out, at an invisible enemy with her one good arm, while kicking her legs.  
  
Jaken looked up to Sesshoumaru, who just seemed to be ignoring the petite girl. He cast his eyes back upon the struggling pixie in amusement.  
  
"Jaken,"  
  
The small amphibian demon quickly averted his eyes back up to the tall white haired demon, "Y-yes Mi'lord?"  
  
"Wake her."  
  
"Of-of course Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken ran around the fire and towards the over grown pixie.  
  
***Sesshoumaru clinched his fist tighter around her throat; her body was growing weak now, and her vision blurry. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama...what ever I did, I did not mean to-" She felt something hard hitting her side repeatedly, and it was rather annoying. She somehow had the strength to turn her head to the side, only to be greeted with the sight of the little fox demon head-butting her!***  
  
Jaken poked the Staff of Heads at the girl's side repeatedly, in an attempt to wake the sleeping beauty. Usagi opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position, soon after regretting it for the immense pain emitting from her left shoulder. She cast her eyes upon Sesshoumaru and raised her right hand to her neck.  
  
'Only a dream?' Usagi let her hand glide from her neck over to her wounded shoulder, wincing at the slightest touch. She looked to it; the once pure white cloth was now stained silvery red as blood seeped through it. She was almost afraid to see what the wound itself looked like, but she was still curious...  
  
She carefully tried to lift up the bloody cloth and peek under, but her head didn't seem to be able move to the angle it needed to be in to see, so she had to pull the cloth out a bit more...  
  
"Leave it be," Usagi looked in the direction the cold, calm voice had come from, and found Sesshoumaru walking towards her. "Or it will not heal correctly."  
  
Usagi found her heart beating faster as she watched him walking towards her.  
  
**Run! He's going to kill you!**  
  
No...Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't do that!  
  
**Dreams never lie, he will strangle you...**  
  
He-he wouldn't......would he?  
  
**You think he-**  
  
Usagi was brought out of her inner argument when the tall demon kneeled down next to her, examining her shoulder.  
  
"What are you d-doing?" she tried her hardest to make her voice calm and steady.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of the end of the cloth and started unraveling it from around her left arm.  
  
"The bandage needs to be changed," Jaken said with a hint of annoyance in his tone of voice.  
  
Usagi's face turned deep red, "I-I can do it!" she quickly informed as she pulled the cloth from Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
Then, without saying a word, the tall white haired demon stood and walked a few feet away, looking off into the distance. Usagi then also struggled to stand, and started heading off in the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru and Jaken.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Jaken screeched shaking the Staff of Heads in the girls' direction. (Hehehe)  
  
"I'm not going to change it in front of you!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He got angry every time he thought about it!  
  
"Is something wrong Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked standing a few feet away from the great demon, "is it the pixie? Would you like me to do away with her for you Mi'lord?"  
  
"Quiet Jaken."  
  
"Y-Yes Mi'lord!"  
  
Sesshoumaru thought back to the other day, the fight with Inu-Yasha. After he'd left Usagi with them, his mind kept wondering back to the girl. The petite sliver haired, silvery-blue eyed girl, what was so special about her? Why did she linger in his thoughts? He couldn't get her out of his head, her eyes, her hair, her smile, her voice, her figure. And he loathed her for it, despised her for it. He wanted to kill her for what she was doing to him, rip her to shreds and... that's why he went back. To kill her.  
  
Jumping through the trees, following her magnificent scent, he'd had it planned out; don't listen to her words, her cries, don't even look at her. But when he arrived there, and she cried out to him, her voice filled with pain and fear, practically begging him to help her, to take the pain away, his mind and body then seemed to refuse to kill her, to give her anymore suffering.  
  
But she still plagued his thoughts, she would eventually distract him, and perhaps someone would get the better of him for it, and something needed to be done about that. She couldn't follow him around any longer, something needed to happen, something needed to change.  
  
That sweet familiar scent seemed to be getting stronger in his senses, he turned in the direction it came from the strongest, and watched as the silver haired girl made her way through the trees and up to him. The new clean white cloth seemed to be barely holding onto her, and if it hadn't been held up by the strap she had going over her shoulder, it would have fallen right to the cold forest floor.  
  
Usagi looked up to him teary eyed, he guessed from too much movement of her wounded arm. "I couldn't do it..." she cast her eyes to the floor as if in shame, "I-it was too hard, I couldn't do it with just one hand."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down to the petite girl in slight amusement, before motioning her to sit down, so he could wrap the bandage correctly.  
  
Usagi smiled to herself, 'no, he wouldn't kill me, I just know he wouldn't, he's not like that...'  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we headed now?" Usagi asked from behind him. They'd started on their way only a short while ago, even thought it was dark, Sesshoumaru had said something about leaving now if they wanted to get there while it was daylight. Thought the sun would rise soon, she could see it in the sky, it was getting brighter with each passing hour.  
  
"To a village," he replied in his same cold and calm voice that he always spoke in.  
  
"What are we going to a village for?"  
  
"......"  
  
Usagi went back to watching the ground for anything that might be threatening to trip her, deciding not to question the tall demons motives any further.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was well into the afternoon by the time the three had reached the small village. There were stands set up all along the narrow dirt road, with people gathered everywhere, whether they were trying to buy something, sell something, or just trying to get somewhere.  
  
Usagi noticed as seemingly everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, and stare at the three visitors. Some people screamed and ran into their small homes, while others fainted, and some just flat out stared. Usagi licked her lips nervously, and stepped closer to Sesshoumaru, until it seemed as if she were leaning into him.  
  
Various voices broke out throughout the crowd of people.  
  
"That's a demon!"  
  
"So is the small ugly one!"  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
"Look what she's wearing!"  
  
"Well I've never seen hair or eyes like hers before!"  
  
"You're right! She must be a demon too!"  
  
By now Usagi was clinging onto Sesshoumaru, trying desperately to hide herself from all the eyes, but to no avail, the people had seemed to form a circle around the three. Sesshoumaru just glared at each one he looked to.  
  
"Do you think they're dangerous?"  
  
"Of course they're dangerous you fool! They're demons!"  
  
"What do you think they want?"  
  
"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!"  
  
"Someone get the Priestess!"  
  
"Yes, good idea."  
  
"Hurry, before they destroy the village!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what did we do?" Usagi asked confused looking up from where she still was holding tightly onto his sleeve, "why is everyone looking at us?"  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down towards the silver haired girl, close enough so only she could hear the words he spoke, "don't let anyone see the shards on you chest." With that he pushed the girl away from him.  
  
Usagi landed on the hard dirt road facing away from Sesshoumaru, when she turned around, he was gone. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she quickly looked around the area, searching for the tall white haired demon and his ugly little servant. They were no where in sight. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!???"  
  
When she motioned to stand up, she was helped by a woman with long black hair tied behind her. 'She must be the Priestess..."  
  
********  
  
Sorry if anything is wrong, or misspelled, I'm kind of in a hurry, and don't have a lot of time to reread it.  
  
Paru-chan: Yes, yes, Rin will be showing up in this story.  
  
Lady love: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for taking so long to update.  
  
Dee-Chan: Oh gosh, after reading your review for chapter five, and how you said that stuff about it reminding you of The Exorcist? Well, that night, I kept picturing that part where the girl came down the stairs like upside down on her hands and feet, and I terrified myself...hehehe. I like the thought of that, Sesshoumaru having an identical twin..  
  
Shannan: I'm glad you like it!! Sorry for the long wait.  
  
SilverQuick: Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I'm happy you like the coupling also. Mmm...that crunchy chocolate bar sounds yummy...anywayz, I hope you like this chapter as well!!!  
  
Cheska: I'm glad you like it, hope ya liked this chapter too.  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Haha I guess you got what you wanted huh?? Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter!  
  
BlueFrost: Wow...I'm so glad you think so!! And I'm so glad you love it! Sorry if you had to wait long, I cant really remember when the last time I updated was, and I don't really feel like checking, so anyway, I hope you continue to love this story!  
  
moonbeam: sorry if I took too long to update!  
  
CleScout: Glad you liked the chapter! Hope ya liked this one as well.  
  
Sailor Bree: I updated!!  
  
starfury3000: I'm so happy you love it!!! Yes, yes there are more to come, I have some baking up in my mind right now actually...hehehe  
  
MarsMoonStar: Hahahahah...well thanks! I hope you liked 'more.'  
  
Kyuuka-Kaimei: O.O wow...you're in love with it!? You don't know how happy that makes me!! I really hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
amy: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Zpan Sven: Haha, I hope you liked this chapter as well!!!  
  
FallenPhoenix721: Hehehe, sorry if my update took long...  
  
Eternalmoonprincess: Thanks! I'm so very happy you like it and that you think so!  
  
Lady Light: I'm glad to know you like it!  
  
Solarmistress17: I hope I updated quick enough for you likings!  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you again everyone!!!! Ok today's question; Would you get mad if you and your boyfriend, (if you don't have one pretend you do.) went out to the movies to watch a chick flick, and ten minuets after the movie starts he leaves, and doesn't come back until ten minuets before the movie ends??? Would you be mad?  
  
Thanks again everyone, sorry if I missed anyone or got anyone's names wrong, I didn't do it intentionally!!!!!  
  
Also, if anyone knows how to get the italics to work when you update, could you please tell me??? 


	7. Denial and Sorrow

~Ok, thanks to all who reviewed!!! I really appreciate it! Anyway, haha it was so funny, today-er actually tonight, or I guess it was last night, but anyway, I was driving up my road, I looked into our neighbors yard, and I watched Mr. Viet walking out to the barn with a blanket and pillow in his arms... hahah, Ms. Viet must of kicked him out for the night!!! Hehe, that just made my day... Anywayz, hope ya like this chapter!!!  
  
Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Usagi awoke to the soft sound of bare feet padding against the wooden floor. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a young gray haired girl, carrying light orange cloth in her arms. Usagi slowly pushed herself into a sitting position.  
  
The small child immediately stopped, placed the bundle of fabric on the hard wooden floor near Usagi, and gave a low bow.  
  
"The Priestess Kikyo requests that I give you these Lady," the child's voice was slightly trembling, as if she were afraid, "she said it was all she had."  
  
"Why do you fear me?" the child looked slightly taken aback, she quickly looked to the silver haired 'demon' sitting before her.  
  
"Lady... t-the villagers are all talking about how you are a demon, and how you are only here so that you can destroy our village, and steel the children."  
  
A small smile appeared upon Usagi's pail pink lips, "what is your name?"  
  
"Maeko," the gray haired girl sheepishly returned the smile.  
  
"Maeko, I am not a demon, nor am I here to destroy this village and take the children," her smile somewhat faltered at the memory as to why she was in the village. "If it eases yours, or the villagers minds, I will be leaving soon."  
  
At the knowledge of the silver haired woman not being a demon, the younger girl excitedly ran to the pixie's side, and sat next to her. "No Lady, please don't leave, you are very beautiful, just like Kikyo." Her smile brightened at the mention of the Priestess' name, "besides, it's dangerous outside the village."  
  
"Maeko," a young boyish voice caught the two females attention, "c'mon we're leaving!"  
  
"Forgive me Lady," the gray haired girl stood and gave a quick bow at the waste, "we are going out to the river side, and I don't want to be late." Usagi gave a small nod of her head, and the small girl ran back outside.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Usagi slowly stepped out into the warm sunlight, almost afraid at how the humans would react to her this time. She watched as a few villagers passed by, some stole quick glances in her direction, but much to her relief, none stopped and stared, or whispered to each other about her appearance.  
  
It had been a few hours sense the gray haired child had left to go out to the rivers edge, she'd stayed in the small hut, afraid of what the humans would say, or how they would act. Finally gather up all her courage, she'd decided she'd step out, and if she had to, run from the village, in either search of Sesshoumaru-sama, or another village that might have nicer humans.  
  
A dark haired woman made her way, through the everyday crowd of people to the hut where she'd left the odd silver haired girl.  
  
"Its good to see you're awake."  
  
Usagi turned to the black haired woman she'd seen just after Sesshoumaru had left her. She had kind and loving features, as if she bore hatred to no one. But looks can be deceiving.  
  
"You must be the Priestess Kikyo," at the woman's slight smile and nod she continued, "I thank you for your kindness."  
  
"What is your name, and why do you travel these lands with demons?"  
  
"I am Usagi," she raised a questioning eyebrow, "is there a problem with me traveling with demons?"  
  
"It does seem rather unlikely," the two women looked in the direction of the new voice to see a brown haired man heading their way, "a human woman, and two demons, traveling together?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken called up timidly to the taller demon, who was currently perched in a tall tree, looking down over the village he'd recently left the petite silvery eyed girl in, "how much longer will we be here?"  
  
"Take your own advice Jaken, and don't ask questions."  
  
"Y-yes Mi'lord!"  
  
Sesshoumaru edged further out on the limb he'd been perched on, his gaze fixed on the small hut Usagi had been taken into shortly after she slipped into unconsciousness, from what he guessed was exhaustion. He was waiting for her to come out, waiting and ready to rip anyone that was a potential threat to her, to peaces.  
  
But why should he care? Why should he care whether she dies or not?  
  
The tall white haired demon jumped from the tree to the ground with ease. Let them kill her if they please, then maybe, he'd be able to focus on important things.  
  
"We are leaving Jaken."  
  
~~*~~  
  
A small smile crept upon Usagi's lips as she watched the beautiful priestess teach about four children which herbs did what. Each of the children seemed to admire and idolize her.  
  
"Lady Usagi?" the silver haired beauty looked away from the priestess and her group of clingy children, and down to the chubby face of the gray haired girl setting next to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The small girl held a small flower reef up in her hands, "am I doing this right?"  
  
"Yes, it looks very nice." Usagi's smile widened at the sound of the child's high-pitched giggles.  
  
"Here," Maeko extended the reef out towards the silver haired pixie, "I made it for you."  
  
"Thank you Maeko, its lovely," she softly took the small object from the younger girls hands and placed it upon her head as if it were a crown, "how does it look."  
  
"You look beautifuler than before!" Usagi softly giggled at the gray haired girl's grammar.  
  
"Its more beautiful Maeko-chan."  
  
"More beautiful..." the child looked thoughtful for a moment, "Lady Usagi, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, anything you want," she already knew what the small child was going to ask about.  
  
"Well.... I was-er..." Maeko hesitated, not knowing how to state her question.  
  
"You want to know about Sesshoumaru-sama, and Jaken perhaps?"  
  
She nodded her head excitedly, "yes, why were you traveling with them? Were they forcing you to?"  
  
**"I'll make you a deal, I will let you live, but you must give me your word that you will not try to run away, those shards belong to me, and as long as they lay in your possession, so do you."**  
  
"No," she softly shook her head, looking down to the reef she'd been making, "I had a choice." She wasn't lying; it was either death, or travel with the two demons.  
  
"Why did you choose you go along with them, don't you miss your home and family?"  
  
"Well, traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-san was the better choice out of the two," the younger girl looked up to Usagi with understanding. "And about home, of course sometimes I miss it, I miss the safety of it, and the warmth, but other than that, I like it out here better. There wasn't really any excitement to where I lived, it was kind of the same routine each day, already knowing where you were going in life, knowing what each day would bring, but now each day bring its own unexpected wonders and happiness." And sometimes sorrow...  
  
"Oh... what where those demons like, I've heard that all demons are horrible creatures, killing everything in their way, where those two like that?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Oh look, Lady Kikyo and the others are leaving, lets hurry and catch up to them!" Usagi then found herself being pulled back towards the village by the small chubby cheeked girl.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Kikyo, where are you going?" Usagi asked the dark haired woman, who was presently walking towards the village entrance.  
  
Kikyo turned around, barely being able to see the silver haired girl on the dark night. "I am leaving Usagi."  
  
"Please, if you will just wait a while, then I will accompany you."  
  
"it would be safer for you here. I'm going eastward if you ever desperately need to find me. Keep a bag of things ready, just incase you ever need to leave here in a hurry." She knew the silvery-eyed girl wasn't human, and she knew of what the villagers were capable of doing if they found out.  
  
"Have a safe journey Kikyo, I hope you find what it is you seek." With that said Usagi turned and headed back inside the small hut in which she'd been staying.  
  
"I could say the same for you," the black haired woman whispered into the cold night air before starting off again on her way.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jaken looked up to the much taller white haired demon. He had that far away look in his eyes, he'd seem to be having that look a lot over the past five days sense they'd left Usagi in the human village. Always looking of into the distance, staring at nothing in particular, as if he was in deep thought. Jaken looked down to the forest floor beneath him. Perhaps could Sesshoumaru be thinking about the silver haired pixie? Could he by chance be attracted to her?  
  
No, over the three weeks she'd been traveling with them, Sesshoumaru didn't really talk to her, of course she asked him questions, always wanting to hear the answers from the tall demon, always wanting him to talk to her. But he never really actually did, most of the time he wouldn't even answer her questions.  
  
Jaken looked back up to the tall dog demon, whose eyes narrowed as if he didn't like what he was thinking about. Perhaps it was something he had no control over, perhaps he didn't even want to like the girl, but his subconscious was telling him otherwise. Lust maybe?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Usagi walked down the crowded road of the small village, people were gathered all around, it seemed that there were some new visitors in town and they were starting quite an up roar among the people and shops. She looked back to the few children that followed behind her, ever sense Kikyo had left three days ago, they had been following her around.  
  
"Why did Kikyo leave, I don't understand it," one of the children wined. Usagi hadn't known what to tell the children when they asked so she'd just change the subject to something she knew would catch their attention. But they deserved a reasonable answer right?  
  
"She had to take care of a few things in a different village."  
  
"Will she be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, perhaps." They must have liked her answer, for they went back to their happy chatter.  
  
She started to feel that familiar burning sensation in here chest right around the jewel shards. She knew what came next, pain, and people flying through the air. As if on cue, her pulse started pounding in her head, sending jolts of pain throughout her body. She stopped in her tracks, and held her head in pain.  
  
"Usagi is there something wrong?" she felt a small hand touch her side hesitantly.  
  
"Please get away."  
  
"But what-"  
  
"Go away from me now!" the last thing she wanted to do was hurt one of these children; they had all been so nice to her. She watched as each of the children quickly ran off into the crowd. Her vision was becoming blurry, and her ears were going numb, she could barely hear. She slightly swayed in her stance before her vision went black.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A black haired man watched from where he was standing at one of the fruit stands as the few children surrounding the silver haired woman ran off. She looked as thought she was about to fall; he quickly ran to her side and steadied her. He looked to her eyes; they were open, though she seemed as though she was unconscious. Out of no where, he felt his body being tugged backwards, away from her. It finally grew too strong, and the black haired man was thrown backwards, knocking over a few people. A few more villagers tried to approach her, only to suffer the same fate.  
  
The fog in Usagi's mind started to roll away, and her vision started to become clear. She heard people screaming, and saw a few men and women lying unconscious, maybe dead on the ground. She immediately knew what had happened.  
  
Quickly standing up she ran for the village entrance. She had to leave; this place wasn't for her. She didn't have a place, not as long as she couldn't control her inherited powers. She didn't fit in anywhere.  
  
Usagi continued to run, trying to get away from the village, away from the people there, trying to get away from the pain. Or perhaps she was trying to escape the fact that Sesshoumaru had abandoned her there, like he didn't want her around, as if she was a problem to him.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd run through the forest before she fell to her hands and knees, gasping as her lungs demanded more air than she could supply in one breath. Her silvery-blue eyes welled up with tears. Why had he left her there? Didn't he know anything? Didn't he know... didn't he know that she wanted to stay with him? Or was it just that he didn't want her, perhaps she was just a bother to him, and nothing else. Maybe she meant nothing to him...  
  
The small crackle of dead leaves caught her attention. She quickly lifted her head only to be greeted with the sight of the man hidden beneath the skin of a white baboon.  
  
"I have been watching you."  
  
"..." She was petrified with fear, this guy just kept appearing out of no where.  
  
"You wish to learn how to control your powers do you not?"  
  
"Wha-what?!" Usagi quickly pulled herself to a sitting position.  
  
"I know of you abilities, and I can teach you to control them."  
  
"Y-you would teach me?" she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. If he could teach her to control them, then she would be able to fit in around normal people.  
  
"Of course, everything comes with a price..."  
  
"What would I have to do for you in return?"  
  
******** DUN-DUN-DUN...  
  
Firehedgehog: I'm glad you think so!!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Paru-chan: Hehehe, sorry!! I hope this update was quick enough for ya!  
  
Dee-Chan: Hehehe, oh man that has to be scary!! A death glare like Hiiro's?! Hehe, I feel sorry for your guy!!! Yes, yes, yes, I'd hoped I'd make someone think he really was killing her...hehehe and it just so happened to be you!! O.O ohh cool!!! A 'Go BayDen' flag!!! Awesome!! I want one!! Hehehe, anyway, thank you very much for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!!!  
  
Lady Light: I'm pleased to know that you liked it!!!  
  
starfury3000: Of course I'm going to keep it going!!! I wouldn't stop it for the world!!! I'm very happy to know that you like it!  
  
CelesMoonPrincess: Sure, I'll try make an attempt to write a FFX/SM crossie I guess. Though it might take me a while to get it started because I've been really busy lately.  
  
CleScout: Hehehe. yeah, gotta torment the main character... Bwahaha... *ahem*  
  
solarmistress17: Yeah... sorry for the long wait, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Heheh... yep, yep, yep, you guessed it, it was Kikyo!!! Glad ya liked it!!!  
  
Zpan Sven: Hehehe... thanks!!! I'm so glad that you love it!!!!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Oh... ok, is that an 'I like'?? I hope so!!! Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
BlueFrost: Damn them flying rocks!!! Hehehe I'm so glad that you like it, and of course I'm going to keep it up, I love this story way too much to ever discontinue it!!! Anywayz, hope ya liked this chapter as well.  
  
SilverQuick: Hahaha... your really something else ya know that! Hehehe, that's ok though, that's what's so fun about you! Hmm... Sessy-boy huh? Hahaha. Anywayz, I totally agree, Sesshou does deserve love dang it!! Eww... h-hacking up a lung...that's just scary!!! Heh, anyway, thanks for the review, hope ya like this one too!!!  
  
Crystal Rain Drop: Hehe, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Tina: Your really enthusiastic! Hehe, anywayz I'm glad ya like this fic, and I hope ya like this chapter.  
  
Sailor Bree: Hahaha, thanks for reminding me to update!!! Hope ya like this chappie too!!  
  
********Again sorry if I got anyone's names wrong!!!  
  
*Ahem* Okay!!! Hehehe... I couldn't help but stop there!!!! Uh-oh, what do ya think is going to happen... Bwahaha... *Ahem* sorry if it was a rather uneventful chapter, but ya know how that goes I'm sure. I have finally decided where I'm going with this fic!!!! Well most of the way anyways. My cousin says I should make this really horrible thing happen, but I just don't know if I will be able to bring myself to do it!!! But don't fret, this is now, and will always be a Sess/Usa ficcy...yeah, just thought I should let ya know.  
  
**(Important)**Anywayz, I guess all I have to do is ask the question of the chapter!!! Okay, this chapter's question is: What is your favorite Alt. Inu- Yasha pairing. Ex: Kag/Sess, San/Inu, Kouga/Inu, Kagura/Kagome, Kagura/Kouga, Nara/Sess, (- I think I like the sound of those last two!!! -_-;) And so on... Lets see, my favs would have to be, Kouga/Kag, Sess/Kag, Kagura/Kouga, Kagura/Sess, and Sess/Nara. Yeah anywayz, I hope ya'll liked this chapter!!! 


	8. Flowers and Blood

~Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, I love you all!!! ^^; I'm really sorry about the long wait, I feel really bad, but I promise that the next chapter will be out sooner. Uhh there isn't really any Sesshoumaru in this chapter, but he'll play a big part in the next one. 

Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls

Chapter Eight: Flowers and Blood

Usagi sat quietly on her knees, watching the black haired man that appeared to be sleeping. He hadn't given her his name yet, though she heard the other men around calling him 'My Lord'. He must be a very important man, but why would he want her? Perhaps it was him who would train her. She got a strange feeling from him, one that sent chills up her spine, but he seemed kind hearted, perhaps it was just her imagination getting the best of her, as always. Where had the strange man hidden beneath the hide of a baboon gone? He had taken her with him to this place, then left, telling her she would get her training soon enough. 

The young silver haired pixie remembered back to three days before, when she'd made the deal with the mysterious stranger. She had given him her word, and he had done the same. Her stomach churned, she was starting to regret making that deal, almost wanting to take everything she agreed on back. But she couldn't she'd given her word; she would not go back on it!

_You gave Sesshoumaru-sama your word too, remember?_

………Sesshoumaru………

_You wouldn't betray him would you?_

Usagi's eyes widened, betray Sesshoumaru?

A calm familiar voice interrupted her thoughts, "what are you staring at girl?"

Realizing she'd still been staring at the young black haired lord, she quickly cast her eyes to the wooden floor on which she sat. It was the first time he had spoken to her since she'd arrived three days before. He seemed to sleep a lot, as if he were wounded, the times when he was awake, he didn't speak to her at all………

"I know your not mute girl." Usagi quickly lifted her eyes back to the dark haired man, his piercing eyes studying her every move. She tried to keep as still as possible. His voice sounded much like the strange man that brought her to the odd place that seemed to be a land of eternal darkness, could it be that they were the same person?

"I was brought here by a man, hidden beneath some sort of white fur," she paused for a moment, wondering whether she should tell the black haired man about the deal she made. "He-he told me that he would teach me how to properly control my powers."

"I already know of this, your training will start soon enough," 

So then it was him, it had to be, the other man said that same thing………   

Naraku looked over the petite girl; she was wearing the kimono he'd ordered one of the guards to get for her. It was colored a deep black, and its light blue trimmings brought out the rare silvery-blue coloring of her eyes. Her long silvery hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and held there with a thick light blue piece of cloth, and her inherited marking that tattooed her forehead shined bright in the dark room, trying to take in every bit of light it could to give its master the energy that was need to sustain life.

He looked away from the silver haired pixie. Such odd creatures Pixies were, very similar to pitiful flowers actually; if left in darkness for too long, they would eventually grow ill and die. It was almost a pity that the same fate would fall upon the silver haired girl, but in a world such as this, anywhere outside of the Illusionary Pixie Forest guaranteed death for such creatures.  

Naraku cast his eyes back upon the only other being that occupied the room; she was rubbing her right shoulder, as if remembering some sort of wound that had once caused her grief. 

And yet, this one had managed to stay alive. What was so different about her that kept her alive when all the others that had managed to leave to Illusionary Forest died within 48 hours of their leave? Perhaps it was the shards she carried in her chest? They had been proven worthy of sustaining life, but somehow it just didn't seem right. It didn't seem likely that the Jewel shards where what kept her alive in such a world filled with darkness, it had to be something else………

A soft almost hesitant voice brought him out of his thoughts. "You do not look well, If I may ask, are you sick?"

Naraku's eyes slightly narrowed at the petite silvery-eyed pixie, "mind your own business girl."

"Please," she paused, slowly reaching her hand out towards him, "if you are, I might be able to help."

Light suddenly lit up the room, startling Usagi, and making her quickly draw her hand back. Looking to the direction the light came from, she saw the beautiful dark haired priestess she had earlier befriended. She was staring down to the young black haired lord with a look of shock plastered upon her face.

_'Kikyo!'_

'He has no life in him,' the dark eyed priestess thought to herself, 'it is as though he is dead from the neck down."

"Lady Kikyo!" a smile came upon Usagi's features as she remembered the kind priestess who took her in, not caring that she wasn't human. Two guards then caught her attention as they ran up behind the priestess and kneeled.

"We have failed My Lord, forgive us," one of them called out, "she's come despite your orders."

"She claims she can heal you My Lord."

 Usagi looked to the young lord, he was staring wide eyed at Kikyo as if in disbelief, his eyes narrowed as the two guards spoke. "Be quiet!" he demanded irritation was apparent in his tone of voice, "leave me," he quickly glanced to Usagi, "and take this girl with you!" 

"Yes My Lord."

~~*~~

"Can I get you anything my lady, you do not look well."

Usagi looked up to the man that stood over her. The guards had taken her to a room to the opposite side of the castle of the young dark haired lord. She looked around the room, studying each of the guards that occupied it. Why had each of them called her 'My Lady'? 

"My Lady?" the closest guard asked looking quite concerned. Usagi smiled up kindly to him.

"Please, just call me Usagi, I am of no higher rank than anyone of you." Each of the men in the room looked around to one another, a look of confusion plastered on each of their faces.

Another guard stepped forward and kneeled before her, "forgive us, we were all under the impression that you and…" he paused what he was saying, a deep crimson color now stained his cheeks.

Usagi watched the guard in confusion, she didn't quite understand what the man was trying to say, "Please, like I said," she placed a small hand on the kneeling mans shoulder, "I am of no higher importance, there is no need to kneel." The man hesitantly stood.

Another guard studied the silvery haired woman, her movements were shaky, and she was very pail.

"May I go outside?" Usagi looked up to the closest guard, hope shining in her eyes, it had been hours since she'd left the young lord and Kikyo, and she was desperately wanting to do something other than sit all day long, "near some flowers perhaps?"

The three guards looked to one another before one finally spoke up, "flowers no longer grow in these lands."

~~*~~

Naraku quietly watched the petite pixie talk with the guards of the castle. His eyes narrowed as he watched her reach out a shaky hand to the kneeling man. It was happening to fast, only three days and she was already becoming ill? His plan would surely fail. He also took note of her extremely pail skin, yes something needed to be done quickly, she needed to leave.

Where would she go? 

With Kikyo? No, she had yet to return from retrieving Inu-Yasha's jewel shards.

He would have to send her out with one of the guards.

~~*~~

Usagi smiled as she weaved the small multi colored flowers together to make a small reef. She was feeling much better now that she was out side, all her energy seemed to just flow back into her. She had decided to ignore her feelings of unease about the young lord, the more that she thought about it, the more she realized that in all truth, he was very kind to her. Allowing her to stay with him, taking time to eventually train her, and he even gave her permission to go in search of flowers all day, as long as she was back by nightfall.

She looked to the guard that stood a few feet away. His hand rest on the hilt of his sword as he scanned the area for danger. Looking back down to the small reef in her hands, she noticed it was almost identical to the one she'd given Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru-sama……… why was she-

"Is some thing wrong Lady Usagi?" the young guards voice brought her back to reality.

"No, nothing," Usagi held up the small object in her hands, "wont you come help me, its very easy, I can teach you if you'd like."

~~*~~

"Tell me one thing before I go Naraku," Kikyo's voice was full of disgust, "why is it that you have _her_ here?"

"The pixie?" at Kikyo's blank stare he continued, "she'll be of much use to me, she has extraordinary power."

The priestess' dark eyes narrowed, "and you plan on manipulating her into thinking that she's fighting for the right cause?"

"I won't need to do that, she'll do it of her own free will."

Kikyo turned her back toward the dark haired half demon, "Naraku, a flower cannot survive where there is no light!" 

"I care nothing for her life, the jewel shards in her chest are all that interest me."

"Then tell me one last thing," her eyes filled with hate as she finished, "do you plan on using her against Inu-Yasha?"

"Against all who stand in my way," his lips slightly pulled upward in amusement, "including the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru."

~~*~~

Usagi giggled at the man that sat next to her as he tried to weave the flowers together, unintentionally breaking off the small petals in the process. He placed the small flower in the grass and rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, "I guess I'm not the flower type."

"You just need more practice that's all, but," she pointed a finger toward the sky, "the sun is starting to fall, so we should head back, wouldn't want you to get punished for being late right?"

The man's eyes widened in realization, and he quickly stood, smiled, and offered a hand towards the young beauty. She returned the smile and lifted her hand to meet his. The sound of an object flying through the air at a high speed caught her ear, quickly followed by a cry of pain from the young man next to her. 

Usagi quickly kneeled by the fallen man's side; a wooden arrow was lodged deep within his chest. She quickly scanned the area, in hopes of finding the source of the arrow, but there was nothing, it was as if the arrow appeared out of thin air.

"Hurry lady Usagi…" the young guard coughed out, "you must… run." A small trail of blood now ran down his chin.

"I can't just leave you here!" another arrow landed in the ground right next to her.

"You must… make haste back to… the castle…" and with one last breath, the young guard that was just barely old enough to be called a man, stopped moving, stopped breathing, and looked with unseeing eyes towards the darkening sky.

Another arrow came sailing by and grazed her neck.

Fear overwhelmed her and she shook the lifeless man's arm, "please, which way? How do I get there!?"

A fourth arrow flew by, missing her cheek by just inches. Fearing for her life she quickly stood, cast one last glance down to the lifeless guard that was so kind to her, and ran off through the open field, in hopes that she was going the correct way to the castle.

But……… we usually never get what we hope for………

********Uhh… if you haven't noticed, I'm not good at death scenes. -_-;; Sorry if it seems like I'm not getting anywhere with this, but really I am!!!!! Sorry it was kinda a boring chapter…

SilverQuick: Hmm a girl said that huh……… uh-oh she's got a hankerin' for you Silver hehehe. *Ahem* Thank you so much!!!! I'm really pleased to know that you're enjoying it!!! 

starfury3000: Sorry it took me so long to update……… thanks for the review

MarsMoonStar: Good, Good, Good, I'm so glad you like it!!!

Crystal Rain Drop: Hahaha thanks, it's really cool, that you think it's really cool. ~_^   

Firehedgehog: Is it now?? Hehehe thanks for the review!!

Dee-Chan: *Peeks out from under the covers timidly* Must you talk about the exorcist? Man, I keep picturing that little girl running down the stairs upside down!!! Hehehe, what a wild mind I have, can't even control it!!! Hmm creative ending, but not how it will happen……… Bwahahaha *ahem* Anyways, as always, thanks so much for the review!!! 

solarmistress17: Yay!!! I'm so happy you liked chapter seven, sorry it took me so long to update!!!

BlueFrost: See that's the thing, consciously he doesn't want her, or is struggling not to, but back in his unconscious, he does……… make sense? Sometimes its kinda confusing, if ya don't understand, read a psychology book Thanks so much to the review, and I'm so glad you liked chapter seven, I hope you like this one as well……… oh and try to steer clear of the giant rocks huh? 

LunaPrincess: Awe……… that's so sweet!!! I'm so so so so very happy knowing that you like it!!! Hope ya liked this chapter too!!!

LaLa: Oh No!!! I hope you didn't fall off the edge with how long it took me to update, if you don't review, I'll think you did and feel really guilty……… ~_^  Hehehe. I'm so glad you love it. *Sniffle* I feel really proud of mehself now!!! Hehehe………

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Yeah, Kouga and Kagome are the best together. Oh you don't know who Kagura is either!?!! I love her!!! Meh fave female right there!! You probably don't know who Juuroumaru is either then do ya?? Anyways, thanks so much for the review, I really appreciate it, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!!!

CleScout: Wow Sango and Inu……… that's very odd, I'd have never even thought about that one……… hmm I don't know how I feel about it. Anyways, thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to like this story.

Cheska: Oh Jeez, don't feel bad; I don't expect you guys to review every chapter. I'm honestly surprised that people do!!! I'm glad you liked chapters six and seven!!! Yeah, I like Naraku and Kagome pairings too, but no, they don't have many of them written, not that I've found anyway……… anyways, thanks so much for the review!!!

WritingHorsegurl717: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you've taken a liking to my story!!!!

Tina: I'm very glad you like my story, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!! Thanks for the review!!!

death04: Yes, of course, always more to come, I'm pleased to know you've taken an interest in my story!! Thanks for taking the time to review.

********Again, sorry if anyone's names or anything else is wrong, I didn't do it intentionally. 

Again, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for the reviews, I just love getting them, and hey, lets face it, the more reviews I get the faster I'm gonna update!!! 

**(Chapter Question)**

Uhh…… lets see, this chapters question will be……… uhh… er… hmm… oh ok; who do you think is the most attractive male/female villain in Sailor Moon?


	9. Between Canis lupis and Canis familiaris

~Hey all!!!! Thanks major for the reviews!!!! I really appreciate them!! Um… lets see here…… OH!!! Guess what?!?! I finally got my own computer, so now I'll probably be updating a lot sooner… But yeah, hope ya enjoy chapter nine!!!!

Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls

Chapter Nine: Between Canis lupus and Canis familiaris! 

With a rather loud 'thunk', Usagi found herself sitting painfully, but safely on the forest floor looking up to the extremely large tree she'd spent the past night in. Life wasn't so easy anymore; she had to fend for herself since the incident in the flower field, which had to have been at least four days earlier. Food was a problem, not to mention the occasional demon demanding the jewel shards that where currently in her possession, everything went haywire once she'd left home! 

_……Home……_

Willing her exhausted, under fed body to her feet, she continued on in the direction she'd been heading, for what seemed like an eternity, four days, four days and still no sign of it! She'd thought many times of turning back, and trying a different direction, but then, there was always a possibility of there being a village or people just a little further ahead. And so she treaded on, all hopes of reaching her destination slowly fading with each small exhausted step she took.

_……Come Home……_

A small breeze blew past her, as if urging her to continue on forward, the petite girl could almost swear she heard a voice along with it. Usagi let out soft giggle, no matter how bad her situation was, she couldn't help but think of herself a bit silly; the wind can't talk.

_……Please, You Must Come Back……_

Usagi's eyes widened, that voice, it was so familiar…… Another gust of wind caused her to quicken her pace, trying to follow the voice, and the wind that carried it. She quickly came to a small clearing in the forest; it was filled with many wild flowers, instantly bringing a smile to her angelic face.

'Come back to us Usa' 'This isn't where you belong' Usagi frantically looked around, the voices seemed as though they were coming from everywhere, and yet nowhere at the same time. 'Usagi, you must come back!' So many different voices, each one so familiar, and so…… desperate. "I don't understand, what's going on, who are you?!" The silvery-blue eyed girl let her gaze fall to the calming flowers on the forest floor, they were…… changing!!! 'Its all your fault!' 'Your killing us all!' 'Please! Come Home!' 'Your selfish decisions…… have sealed our fate!' Usagi cried out in horror as the whole clearing of flowers wilted and turned black. She took off running; it didn't matter in which direction, just as long as she got away, away from the voices, away from the pain, away from…… reality. She didn't want to be in this horrid, hate-filled land anymore, she wanted to go home!!!!! ~~*~~ Usagi quickly stepped out of the cold and soothing river water, slipped into her slightly damp, yet clean kimono, and tied her hair up into a high ponytail with the small light blue cloth. Little did she know, piercing blue eyes watched her through the bushes. Letting out a heavy sigh, the silver haired girl though back to the voices, 'so familiar, and yet I cant seem to remember who they could be.' A rustling in the bushes behind her made her quickly turn to face them. "Woman!" Usagi jumped in surprise and looked to her right to see a demon with long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and breath taking blue eyes. "Hand over those Jewel Shards!" 

"You can't have them!" she stated firmly, holding her ground as he started towards her. Suddenly, he stopped and turned his head, as if listening to something that was to far off to be heard by anything but demons, with their enhanced senses. 

He then quickly grabbed Usagi, put her over his shoulder, much to her dismay. "I'll deal with you later," and with speed she had never before witnessed, ran off through the forest.

~~*~~

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out, "I sense a Jewel Shard, and it's coming at us really fast!"

As if on cue, a great whirl-wind appeared, and from it came a handsome black haired demon with an extremely familiar silver-haired woman slung over his shoulder, who he quickly dropped with a with a painful sounding 'plop'. 

"Why are you killing my pack?" the dark haired demon asked, disgust was evident in his voice.

"Be careful Inu Yasha, he has three shards!" Kagome pointed out, "one in each leg, and one in his right arm!" 

The dog-eared half demon smirked arrogantly, "how fortunate for us to run across six easy Jewel Shards so soon."

~~*~~

Sesshoumaru quickly stopped and turned on his heel, making the small toad demon to run smack into the taller demon's leg, the small human child that followed behind giggled in amusement. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama" the small ugly demon croaked out in worry, "what is wrong?"

"That scent," the tall silvery-white haired demon's eyes narrowed, "Jaken, watch her."

The toad gasped in surprise, "b-bu-but Milord, it is only a lowly human!' He exclaimed pointing to the small child that stood just a bit away from him.

"Jaken." 

"Y-Yes Milord!" he said bowing respectfully and watching as his lord quickly left, jumping from tree to tree to get to who knows where.

~~*~~

A low threatening growl made its way from Sesshoumaru's throat as he landed lightly on his feet just a ways away from Inu Yasha and the black haired demon, who was currently holding onto Usagi's arm tightly. Sesshoumaru immediately recognized the dark haired guy to be a wolf demon.

Usagi's eyes widened as she looked upon the one she'd thought about so often, the one she wished each day to see again, "Sesshoumaru."

Inu Yasha was next to speak, "so you've come to get whooped again Sesshoumaru?" 

The tall Lord of the Western Lands didn't even so much as glance and his long hated half-brother. Another, louder and more intimidating growl emitted from the tall handsome demon's throat as he watched the dark haired demon pushed the petite girl behind him and take a defensive stance.

Miroku, being the perceptive one that he is, immediately caught on to what was happening. "Leave him be Inu Yasha." His four companions looked at him as if he had just asked the great Lord of the Western Lands himself to bare his child. "It is obvious that Sesshoumaru did not come here for your sword." 

Usagi slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving the tall demon that was slowly advancing on the dark haired man standing in front of her. He was acting so different, she'd never seen him act this way before, sure she'd seen him get mad, but this was different…… And that look in his eyes, as if……… she didn't even want to think about it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… don't-I mean please don-" she didn't get a chance to finish, he seemed to disappear, only to reappear right behind her, rap is arm around her waist, and once again, disappear. In all actuality, he was only moving extremely fast.

The wolf demon was about to take off after the two, but stopped himself when Inu Yasha's arrogant voice reached his ears.

"Hey you! Its me you wanna fight 'member? I was the one who killed your weak little followers!!!"     

"How dare you disrespect them! I'll make you pay!"

"Feh, I'd like to see you try!"

Kagome smiled as she watched Inu Yasha, 'who would have thought, Inu would help his evil brother in escaping with "his Jewel Shards".'

~~*~~

 For the third time of the day, Usagi was dropped painfully to the ground. Scanning the area, she noticed they where near a river, probably the same one she was at earlier, just downstream a bit. She then looked up to see Sesshoumaru, who was currently glaring down at her.

"Bathe" 

Usagi raised a confused eyebrow, "huh?"

"You smell like wolf. Bathe."

"I just did this morning Sesshoumaru-sama" 

By now, the tall Lord's patience was growing thin, normally, he would be able to stay cool and composed, but she had the scent of the dark haired wolf demon all over her, and the only scent she was aloud to have on her was his!

"But I will," with a bright smile, she walked towards the river's edge, then turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who was still watching her. A playful smile came across the young Pixie's lips, "I don't think any river grass will get me this time." 

~~*~~

Time seemed to go by very slowly as Sesshoumaru leaned against a tall tree near the forests edge, waiting for a certain silver haired girl to get done bathing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A little while after her call, Usagi watched the tall silvery-white haired demon step out of the forest and walk towards her.

Sesshoumaru stopped near the petite girl, and turned to his right, they need to head downstream to reach where he left Jaken, "this way."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the tall Lord stopped, but kept his back towards the pixie, she started making her way closer to him, "I just wanted, I wanted to say……" 

He slowly turned toward her, waiting for her to finish her sentence, and was surprised when she wrapped her fragile looking arms around him, and leaned her head against what would be his chest, had his armor not been in the way. For the first in a very long time, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, was unsure of what to do. 

"Thank you." 

Sesshoumaru looked down to the beauty holding onto him, her eyes closed, and a small smile played across her lips. Here she was, thanking him, when he put her in danger many times, didn't help her when Inu Yasha attacked her, and then abandoned her in a village. Slowly he placed his arm around her shoulders. He'd never met anyone like her, no one as pure and filled with love, and for that, to protect everything that he wasn't, he'd protect her.

~~*~~

"Kikyo… she's tried to protect the little flower by running her off……" A man with dark hair and eyes sat in the darkness of his castle, "but no matter, my plans are working out perfectly……."

*~~~~~~*

Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I was kinda in a hurry, and didn't have much time to read it over.

Ok, so Sesshoumaru wasn't in here as much as I'm sure you'd all have liked, but he was in here a lot more than he was in the last chapter!

Ahknee/Kitteen: Thank you very much! I'm very glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much!!!

Kagona: I'm glad you liked it!!! *makes whipping sound* Vegeta's whipped!

Kyuuka-Kaimei: Yay!! I'm so very glad you still like this fic!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

Dee-Chan: Your Welcome, Your Welcome, Your Welcome…… Yeah the guard dieing was kinda sad huh? Oh well!!! Eh heh heh, erm…… a black thumb huh? Is that an actual phrase or did you make it up? Yeah….. I'm pretty bad with plants too, so don't feel bad!! Hehehe, ya do realize that when you said, you didn't write anything about the Exorcist, you mentioned it right?? Oh Well though, I'm a big girl now, I'm over that…… now it's the Burr Woman that scaring me! Ever heard of her? Well anywayz, I'm very pleased to know that you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one just a much!!!

Cheska: Yes, Yes, writers block, isn't it horrid!!!?!?! I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter, I hope this one lived up to your expectations!

CleScout: Yeah, now that I think about it, I really like that Idea, pairing Sango with Inu Yasha, aww how cute, I can just picture it in my head…… I hope you liked this chapter as well!!

starfury3000: Thanks! I'm very glad to know that you liked it!!! Sorry for not updating very quickly!

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness: Umm…. Hun, I think the cross things only work on Vampires…… ^^;; I know! Isn't Adult Swim irritating!?! Cutting the series off right in the middle like that!!! Anywayz, thanks so much for the review, I hope you liked this chapter as well…

BlueFrost: Ahhh…. Way no fair! Sesshoumaru's never given me gifts before!!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much, and I hope you liked this one just as much!

kalika55: I'm glad you think it's turning out well, Thanks for the review!

Sailor Fantasy: Hehehehe thanks for taking time to review!! I'm so glad to know you like it!! Hope ya liked this chapter as well!!!

unspoiled rini: I'm glad you like it! I agree, Usa and Sesshou make a great pairing.

Luna Princess: ^^ Thanks so much, sorry it took me so long to update, heh your one of the only reviews who guessed right on who the arrow shooter was…. I hope you liked this chapter too!!

MarsMoonStar: Hehehe Glad you like it!

Sailor Fire Dragon: Thanks! Sorry it took me so long to update!!

star-siren: Yay! Thanks so much! I'm so very glad to know that you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks again. 

Ok on to this chapters question! 

Ok, Who do you all like better, as in attractive wise, or personality wise, or whatever makes your boat float, but anyways, who do you all like better, NARAKU or Sesshoumaru?? Hehehe……. ^^;;;

If anyone know what the title says in normal talk, I'll give them 5 points!!! (Guess my biology book is good for something after all!)


	10. Powers and Temptations

*pokes her head out from behind her desk smiling sheepishly* Hi. First off, I'd like to say how horribly sorry I am for taking so long. My dad has a cancer and things have been really hectic around the house, what with that, and school and work. I've been working a lot lately (super duper major bummer) my dad goes back to the doctor soon to see if there's been a change for the worst in his health. Let's keep our fingers crossed shall we? Ok. On to better topics, we can't dwell on the bad stuff! So! How has everyone's New Year been? Oh well that's enough of my ramblings, I bet you can't wait to read the story huh!? Heehee.

Oh and sorry if it's kinda crappy, I'm trying to get back into my groove!

Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls

Chapter 10

She was with him again, they were together again after what seemed like an eternity, she should have felt calm, at peace, but she felt something was very wrong. It hurt in her chest and stomach, a strong feeling of wrongness, of something bad to come, it was upsetting and at times she almost couldn't think. Voices seemed to swarm in her mind, voices that weren't hers, voices that she thought she should have known. They told her of death and suffering, of a whole race that would soon vanish, and be no more, they told her to go back, to return. What she couldn't understand, what she couldn't figure out, was where they wanted her to go back to.

It seemed that as each day went by, she was forgetting more and more about who she was, and things that had taken place before she met the white haired lord on the edge of the meadow. And even as she lay there on the forest floor, tangled in fur with the small dark haired child clinging to her, the voices haunted her, crawling across her mind like spiders in the darkness. 

And, sometimes, as quick as they'd come, they'd go, with a sigh of relief, she looked down to the child they'd all come to know as Rin. Her small dirt caked hand was clenched around the fabric of Usagi's kimono, as though to let go would mean death, or perhaps the curse of being all alone once again. So much the small child had been through, and still she remained happy and care free.

She then cast her eyes to the toad-like Jaken, who was leaning against a small bush and clutching the Staff of Skulls in his sleep. He tried so hard to act as if he didn't like her or the child, but she could tell it was all a façade, he was most likely just unsure of what other demons, for instance, Sesshoumaru, would think if he acted other wise. 

A sigh from Rin drew her attention back to the small child; she smiled down at the sleeping girl. Brushing a stray strand of soft black hair behind the girl's ear, she noticed the dried mud smeared across her cheek and more on her lips, she had obviously found a mud hole. They'd have to bathe in the morning. 

_The __Crystals__…_

Usagi's breath caught in her throat, they were there again, no matter how many times they came and went, it was always startling to hear someone else's voice in her head.

_The __Crystals__…_

_They'll Come For Them…_

_What Will You Do When They're Gone?_

She silently lifted a hand to touch the jewel shards in her chest, _'when they're gone, I'll-'_

"You haven't slept." Usagi jumped as the calm, deep voice of Sesshoumaru knocked her off the train called thought.

~*~

Sesshoumaru leaned back against the large trunk of a tall pine tree, the once raging fire was now reduced to just glowing embers. Normally Jaken and him wouldn't need a fire, but, he let his eyes wonder to Usagi and the child, humans were such fragile creatures, and Pixies, well, they were a mystery altogether. His eyes lingered on Usagi as she tucked a strand of hair behind the child's ear, it was odd to see how she acted toward the young girl, always offering to carry her, even if she herself was exhausted, playing with her at every open chance, and even letting the child sleep with her. He could see that Usagi tried very hard to make sure she was happy and had fun. It almost reminded him of how a mother should act. It was clear that she would make a good mother one day.

"You haven't slept." His voice somewhat surprised him as it left his mouth, and by the way Usagi jumped and whipped her head around to look at him, it would seem it had the same effect on her. 

"No, I couldn't really sleep," she propped herself up on one elbow and continued to look at him. She was beautiful, her hair lay all around her in a glowing slivery pool under the moonlight, the kimono she wore was loose and on the verge of falling from one shoulder, showing off a fare amount of pail skin, and the symbol on her forehead shone bright as ever in the dark of the night. "I guess I wasn't too tired."

Her eyes told otherwise.

_When They're Gone… What Will You Do..._

_When They're Gone…_

_Come Home… I'll- We'll Protect You…_

Usagi leaned back and looked to the small sparkling stars of the sky as the voices sneaked their way back into her mind. A thin pail hand reached up to touch the three shards once again, _'I'll get strong, I will protect myself, I won't be like the weak humans Sesshoumaru-sama speaks of.'_ With a new spark of determination in her spirit, she closed her heavy eye lids, and let sleep take her.

Sesshoumaru watched the young pixie until her breathing became slow and steady indicating sleep, before lifting his eyes to the stars. 

~*~

Usagi walked through a wide meadow following the tall lord, followed by the short Jaken, and watching the small child run happily from flower to flower, gathering an already large bunch of multi-colored wild flowers. She smiled and looked to her hands, today she would somehow learn to use some of her powers… she would try all day and night if she had to. 

Soon after they entered the shade of the tall forest trees they came to a halt, Jaken seated himself upon a stump while Rin continued to play with her flowers, Sesshoumaru had wondered off somewhere, and Usagi decided this was the best time to start her 'training.' 

Wondering a bit away from the other two, she came to a small clearing of the trees, and looked for a good target, soon finding a very small rock near one of the trees. Taking a step towards the tiny object, she narrowed her eyes while using her right hand to point at it, "rock," she threw her whole arm out to the side forcefully, "go!' 

The rock didn't move one inch.

"Rock…… Go!" she yelled again throwing her arm once more. She repeated this process a few times and then tried it with the left hand, all the while getting no where. She let out a large sigh; she wouldn't give up so easily, this rock wouldn't get the best of her! If only she had someone to teach her.

_It comes and goes with the strong need to protect yourself, and those around u… What you're trying to do is learn to use it whenever you please, for whatever purpose you please…_

The young pixie's eyes went wide and she quickly looked around finding no one. This was the first time one of the voices had actually talked to her, and not just told her of things to come.

_What you must do is, tap into your unconscious mind, find where the ability is resting, and bring it out…_

"Who are you?" The voice sounded male and female at the same time, as if a woman and man were speaking in perfect unison.

_Close your eyes… _she did as she was told. _Now focus on what you're trying to achieve… dig deep within yourself to find it… locked away within a small box… _

Usagi could almost imagine herself walking down long halls made of ivy and roses, lit brightly with small jars filled with small glowing crystals. Towards the end of the hall she found a small wooden box covered with morning glory vines, the small closed blue flowers seemed to open as she approached them. 

_Good… now all you have to do is open the box… and that will be as far as I can help you…_

Mentally nodding, Usagi reached for the box, but was surprised to find that her hand passed right through it. _'Right, mind power.'_ Carefully concentrating on the small object and trying to get the lid off the top. Slowly but surly, the lid slid to the side, and although the box seemed to be empty, she felt more weight in her mind, like there was something new there, something that was never there before.

_It's always been there, just locked away, only opened for emergency reasons…_

Opening her eyes, she looked to the tiny rock, while positioning her hand out in front of her, palm facing up. Concentrating on the rock and where she wanted it to go she slowly started lifting her hand to the sky, surprised to find that her hand felt heavy, almost too heavy. She struggled to lift it upward, and watched as the rock shifted and wiggled slightly to and fro before lifting about five inches from the ground, she dropped her hand and the rock fell as fast as gravity would pull it to the ground. Looking to the rock she frowned, "it is only a tiny rock, a mere pebble, and yet it was so heavy."

_Think of it this way my child, when you first started flying, how far did you fly? Not very far… it's the same with this… You must start from the very bottom and work your way to the top… it will get easier…_

_'So… who are you, and why do I continue to hear voices in my mind?'_

_I am only an observer, there are those that wish to lead you astray and those that wish to help you… you must decide for yourself which path is the correct to follow._

And with that the voice was gone along with its presence in her mind.

~*~

A few days had passed, and Usagi practiced her new found talent secretly at every chance she got, and was finding there were several things she could do with it. She stood in tall green grass in a meadow with Sesshoumaru while Jaken went to fetch Rin. Sesshoumaru was strong, she'd seen him fight before and knew that for a fact, maybe he could help her develop her powers quicker if she used them on him…

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Usagi started, taking a few steps towards him, in doing so, catching his attention, "I've been working on a few things I've discovered about my powers lately, and I was wondering if you could… maybe come at me, as if you meant to attack, and I'll try to protect myself."

The white haired lord looked over the girl. Powers? He'd noticed she'd been spending more time alone and away from the other three of them, and thought it best to just leave her be. He liked the fact that she was working on some sort of defense, so he just nodded at her, of course this brought a large smile to her face.

"Alright!" she cheered bring both her hands out before her, positioned about two feet apart, she'd start off with her personal favorite, one she liked to call, the binding. She narrowed her eyes in concentration while bringing her hands closer together, she got about three inches in when it started getting harder, pushing harder, she concentrated on crushing the invisible force between her hands all the while focused on Sesshoumaru. 

He felt pressure coming in from both sides, and his arms (remember he still has the human one =P ) felt pinned to his sides. He easily overcame the weak binding and raced toward the silver haired girl, who was frantically trying to think of what to do next. Quickly throwing her hands out to either side, a barrier went up around her, sending out small silvery sparks here and there. Sesshoumaru's clawed demon hand easily broke through the thin shield, and went quickly to grab her by the throat.

"You may be able to stop a human, but against a demon, you would have no chance." He looked down at her with narrowed gold eyes, while she looked up at him with wide silvery blue ones. It wouldn't be a lie to say that he was captivated by her, her eyes, her hair, her kindness, her lips, by everything that was her. He gently let go of her neck and ran his thumb along her jaw line, and he watched her eyes slightly widen as he leaned towards her. He yearned to feel her lips against his, to, if only just once see if they were as soft as they looked.

_And you would taint something so beautiful and pure?_

Sesshoumaru slowly pulled away from the silver haired girl, and turned to face the opposite direction, "perhaps it would be best if you tried out your abilities on Jaken from now on."

Soon the child and the toad-like demon caught up with the other two and the four of them continued on to their destination, two of them troubled, and lost deep in thought.

_'Could I taint something so beautiful and pure?' _

~~**~~

Hmm… that was long enough eh? I think so, again sorry for any mistakes with anything… it's not on purpose heh heh. Oh and these are the umm… responses to your reviews on chapter 9.

Yami Nocturna : Yay five points for you! Ummm ehh… uhhh.. I guess it could be a threesome…. Hey! That sounds kinda interesting…

Ahknee/Kitteen : Hi little one… man why does everyone like Sesshoumaru better!? I mean come on Naraku is darn sexy!! Guess you should pay more attention in class eh? Anyhow, thanks for the review!

Kagona : Haha, you're a crack up hun… you and Vegeta and all… hey are u two still getting married? With how long it's been, who knows what might have happened to all your relationships ^^; I'm glad you liked that chapter, and thanks!

Golden Fire Phoenix : They are pretty darn cute together huh… come to think of it… they almost look like they could be related…. Eww never mind I didn't say that. But that does put some ideas in my head for a new fic…

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness : Congrats, five points for you too! I am so incredibly glad that you like how this is coming along.  Sorry it took so long to get this one out… the next one will be out sooner than this one was… thanks for taking the time to review.

Dee-Chan : Yes, yes, you get five points… man that question was just to easy, gotta think of a hard one this time… but knowing my brain… its not gonna happen. Ahh sorry it took so long!!! It wasn't supposed to ya know… heh but I'm glad that you liked it, and that game sounds mega fun! *sigh* yet another Sesshoumaru lover… don't worry Naraku my love makes up for all of theirs! Well I hope you liked this chapter too, thanks for reviewing!

Duos_Bunny : Wow!!! You called me Authoress-sama! Hey thanks! Heh heh that's a first I think… and I'm sooo glad you think it's so good. Don't worry hun, I very much do plan to finish it.

BlueFrost : Man! Sesshoumaru again!?!?!? I can't believe this, I just don't believe this… well I guess I do, the guys hot for five hells sake… sexy hair too. Yeah that would be nice if there were real guys like Sesshou, not that I would ever have the slightest chance with a guy like him, but hey! A girl can dream. I'll update sooner this time I promise!!!!

LunaPrincess : Hahahah!!!! Thanks! You're a real ego booster ya know that? Heh heh… oh and hey! Look at that you get five points too! Thanks so much for the review, and sorry this chapter took so long to come out.

CleScout : Thanks, yeah I couldn't leave my dearest love Kouga out, I would feel guilty… heh anywayz… a Sango/Inu fic? Well I don't know how well I would portray their characters… um but maybe somewhere down the road… anyways thanks again!

starhime13 : Hey! I'm glad you like it and think its interesting, thanks for the review!

OtAkU : Sorry it took so long!!! I'm mega glad to know u like this story, makes me happy inside haha. Thanks!

g : Haha… yeah Sesshoumaru does rule.

Cheska : Hey!!! Nooooooo, Sesshoumaru's good looks have taken you as well!! Oh what is the world coming too!? Anyhow, thanks for the review hun, and sorry this chapter took so long.

Sailor Fantasy : *raises an eyebrow at Leirbag* L-lord and M-m-master?! Whawhawhat!? Heh heh heh, you need to keep that… thing under control Fantasy-chan… hehehe anyways! Thanks for the review!!! 

Ishtar : Haha well I'm glad you seem to like it so much, sorry this chapter took so long. Didn't mean to! Just kinda happens.

lovestar5 : Wow you seem really hyper… heh it's good that you liked it so much! Thanks for taking the time to review.

SilverQuick : Sil!! Long time no hear from eh? Heh… and hey lucky you, you get five points too… sorry it took sooo very long!!!

Ok. Sorry if I got anyone's name wrong, it was not intentional. Also we have to do something with the points… I guess who ever gets the most points at the end… will uhh… get something…. Uhmmm really… good! Yeah! Something really good! And it's a secret too! So I can't tell!! Anyways, on to other topics, I also wanted to say sorry if this chapter was kinda sloppily thrown together… it was darn hard to write! And um, on to the chapter question…

~*Specialty Stuff*~

Ok and for the chapter question, what was the first anime each of you can ever remember watching?

And for the points question… alright for 10 points, this one will be harder I hope, What is the title of the Anime the has the character named Sosuke Sagara in it, and what is his mission?

And no looking it up on the net, cuz that's cheating!! 

Next chapter will be out sooner!! And thanks for taking the time to read it! 

Oh and one last thing, I also wanted to say, thank you to everyone for their kind words, and to thank the last few people who sent me e-mails, you know who you are, demanding that I update and all that good stuff, believe it or not, it really got me motivated.


	11. Plots and Imposters

Hey Hey Hey!!! Betcha your surprised to see me huh!? Well, this is one of the last few chapters in this ficcy, and, sorry if it's really short, and stupid, and if people are out of character, and if there's grammar mistakes, and I could go on forever, but I wont! I really really hope you like it! As you will soon see, not a lot of effort went into this chapter, it was kind of rushed… so yeah your warned. The next chapters pretty good though! Bwahahahahahhaaaa…….

Purest Hearts, Tainted Soul

Chapter 11: Plots and Imposters

Naraku watched the petite girl and the demon lord from afar. They were walking together through the tall trees of the forest followed by their two short companions. His plans were perfect; he'd taken much time in analyzing the demon lord's actions and way of thinking. Sesshoumaru would play right into his hand, and all Naraku needed to carry out this ingenious plan, was the pathetic little pixie.

He was ready to take the shards from the small girl, he no longer needed her alive, but before he took care of her, why not have a little fun with their emotions. It was easy to see that Sesshoumaru had some sort of attachment to his silvery-blue eyed companion; it was obvious to anyone if they simply looked.

Usagi sat silently upon the forest floor, Rin was skipping around a rock near by, and the dragon lay resting not much farther away. (Cant remember its name… though I know its something really flipping simple!) Sesshoumaru and Jaken went off on another expedition to find Inu-Yasha, and if they stayed out as long as they usually did, wouldn't be back until after nightfall.

Rustling of the bushes caught the pixie's attention, and she quickly turned her head only to find the Priestess Kikyo, looking worried and out of breath. Usagi quickly stood.

"Usagi hurry!" the beautiful priestess exclaimed, "hurry you must come with me, it is urgent!"

The silver haired girl turned to the dark haired child who had now turned frightened eyes upon the priestess. "Rin stay here and wait for Sesshoumaru-sama." The child nodded and ran to the sleeping beast's side.

The priestess then turned and ran off into the woods, followed closely by the pixie.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken returned to the small clearing they'd left their two female companions in, to find the child cuddled up next to the large dragon, and no silver haired pixie to be found. Upon hearing their arrival, the small dark haired girl ran to the tall lord, and smiled up at him.

"Oh where did that pesky pixie girl go off to now?" Jaken started, stomping his staff on the ground in irritation, "she's always getting into trouble."

Rin started jumping up and down, excited she knew more than they did, "Usa followed a woman into the woods, she told Rin to stay here!"

Sesshoumaru was already looking off in the direction the silver haired girl had gone, he could still smell her, he could also smell the priestess, Kikyo.

"Jaken, stay with Rin." Before the small toad like creature could reply, the demon lord was gone.

Sesshoumaru came to the edge of the forest, which opened up into a small meadow, it was quite a ways from where he'd left Rin and Jaken, and the scent of the two women had completely disappeared. It was replaced by another scent though, one far more foul than that of the dead priestess, and he could identify it any day. It was Naraku.

As if on cue, the dark haired half demon appeared clutching something in his hand.

"Well well well, if it isn't the great Lord Sesshoumaru, I wanted to thank you for keeping these safe for me." With that he opened his hand revealing three shards of the Shikon Jewel.

The white haired demon took a threatening step forward.

"Oh and Sesshoumaru, before you do anything rash," Naraku pointed towards something to the side of him, "I do believe you have someone who wants to see you." With that the half demon was gone.

Looking in the direction pointed, Sesshoumaru watched Usagi step out from the bushes. Her eyes here dull and half closed, and there was a piece of black cloth wrapped around her forehead covering the star symbol.

The tall lord immediately decided that this wasn't Usagi; it didn't smell like her at all, it smelled of Naraku. This was just one of his tricks, Naraku made a copy of the pixie thinking that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her in fear of it really being her right?

Wrong.

He would destroy this imposter, find Naraku, and take back what belonged to him; the real Usagi.

The imposter held her hands out to either side of her and started slowly pulling them together, Sesshoumaru remembered this little trick from the last time she did it to him, it was much stronger than before, but still weak. The demon lord easily broke the barrier, and jumped at the girl with poison dripping from his claws.

She jumped away at the last possible moment, just barely missing the poison claws, but she wasn't out of the water yet, Sesshoumaru was headed for her again with unmatchable speed. Dodging quickly, the girl threw her hand out to the side, and the demon felt his body being jerked in the direction she gestured.

Quickly jumping out of the force field, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to end this little game, he was growing bored, and didn't feel the need to waste his time any longer. He came to find Usagi, and that's what he planned on doing.

Looking around, the imposter had lost sight of the tall demon. She turned to look behind her, and was quickly grabbed by the neck. Sesshoumaru looked down at the small woman pretending to be Usagi, and positioned his clawed hand up behind him, ready to end the imposter's life quickly.

Yay… it was mega massive short I know! But don't worry, cuz I've already got the next chapter written, and it's going to be up tomorrow or the next day! Woot Woot! Aren't you just mega excited!! I know this chapter was really horrible, but… I'm tired, and I'm trying to finish this fic so the poor fans don't have to wait forever and a decade each time I update! P

Star-Siren: Hey thanks for crossin your fingers for me hun! And I'm soo glad you liked the last chapter!

yuna-star: sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm glad u like it so far!

MFlower49: haha thanks so much for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter too!

Merina: Yay you got the question correct! Points for u!

setsuna-3000: I'm soo glad you like it! Sorry the update took so long!

CleScout: Hey!!! What ever happened to that fan art! I was really looking forward to itttt!!!! I hope you like this chapter too, and I hope I get that fan art soon! P

HeerosSeducer: wow… that's a kinda scary name P I like it! I'm soo happy to hear you like my story though! Thanks for the review!

Unspoiled rini: hihi! Thanks so much for the review, and sorry it took so long to get this on out! Thanks soo much for the review though!

Yami Nocturna: BAH! I still say Naraku is the sexiest…. Well…. Ok maybe Sesshoumaru is…. Oh wait…. That one guy was pretty sexy too! Darn it all! O well thanks for reviewing! Soo glad u like it!

Sailor Fantasy: eh… heh heh… you're kind of scary… eeep! Thanks for the review hun! Hope you like this chapter too!

Kira Vorhees: Nooo wayyyy Naraku issss soooo better! Haha thanks for reviewing!

Senshi's Tenshi: Yay u get points tooo! Woohoooo thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chappie too! Sorry for the long wait!

Kaggie-Chan: Your sooo cute! You make me laugh hahahahah woooo… anywayz! I'm soooooo glad you liked the chapter! Talk to ya soon!

Ahknee/Kitteen: Man I didn't mean to like kill you with surprise by updating or anything…. I hope I didn't just do it to u again! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry sorry sorry bout the wait!

Yami-chan: Yay I'm glad you think soo!!!! Thanks for the review!

Silverwolf363: hey thanks for the review!!! I'm glad that you love it! Sorry it took so long for the update!

Raine84: I'm really really really glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

littleBUNNY92: eeep sorry I didn't update soon like u told me too!!!

Maize May Carina: hey thanks for the correction!! I really appreciate it! Anywayz thanks for the review!

Koldy: haha I'm glad u think so!

Jamesstutz: yay yay you flatter me!! Haha thanks so much for the kind words!

Lady Korin: hah you're a crack up! But um no it's not the guy from rurouni kenshin.

Eo: sorry I didn't update very soon like u asked, but I'm really glad u liked it!

LYW: aww thank you sooo much that's so sweet! Thanks for the review and sorry it took so long to get this one out!

Sylverwind: thanks I'm glad u like it!

Pure-sweet: yay! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Thanks for reviewing!

Eternalmoonprincess: eeeppp your scary… I hope you don't like…. Kill me or anything for not updating soon enough…..

Ok and there were a lot of reviewers for the last chapter!!! SOOOOOOO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS DISAPPOINTING EVERYONE, I DIDN'T SPEND MUCH TIME ON IT! I'M MEGA TIRED!!!

Oh yeah and I have one last thing to say to someone!

Senshi's Tenshi: Hey! Thanks for getting back in there and reviewing me again and yelling at me! I really appreciate it! Believe it or not it really gets me going again!!! And the things you said were sooo sweet too! Yay I love you! And don't worry the next chapters gonna be out in like a day or two I've already gotten it written up and everything!!!


	12. Purest Hearts and Tainted Souls

Heya everyone… well here ya go, the next chapter… people are gonna be out of character, so just deal with it! P

Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls

Chapter 12: Purest Hearts Tainted Souls

Clutching the pixie's small throat in his human hand, he quickly drove his demon hand into her chest. The girl's body grew tense, and he pulled back his hand making sure to leave a good amount of poison in the open wound. Her pure silver eyes stared dully into him, and he was disgusted, disgusted that this imposter even dared to disguise herself as the beautiful woman he'd grown used to traveling with.

He continued to hold the petite girl's throat, her feet dangling below her, no longer touching the ground. He looked over the imposter and was almost amazed at how much she looked like the real pixie, the only thing that was wrong, were her eyes, and her scent, she seemed to have an evil aura, it reminded him of death and decay. And he was proud of himself for ridding the world of such a pathetic despicable creature.

His pride and anger came crashing down on him as he watched in almost slow motion as the black cloth wrapped around the small girl's forehead slipped loose and fell to the ground, and there, shinning brightly as ever, was a small star symbol. Looking back to the girl's eyes, he noticed that they'd turned into the silvery blue eyes he knew were Usagi's. And she was staring at him… staring at him with those beautiful eyes full of confusion and pain.

His breath became shorter as his anger subsided and his senses came rushing back to him, he could smell her. The blood that was so exotic and intoxicating, that had the scent of nothing he'd ever experienced in his long years, was staining his hand. In a small state of shock he dropped the pixie, and she fell limp to the ground as fast as gravity could pull her. In the back of his mind he could hear Naraku's laughter.

Looking back down to the petite girl he had now realized, actually was Usagi, his heart seemed to miss a beat. She still gazed up at him with those eyes. He'd never forget her eyes, once beautiful and filled with happiness, now haunting and riddled with confusion, pain, but most of all, betrayal.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but all that came out was the thick red liquid so many people seemed to be so terrified of because it represented death. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed for Tensaiga. Holding the fang over his head he swiftly brought it down across the dying girl's stomach and waited.

But no bright healing light ever came, and the pixie lay there now with another bleeding wound. Again he tried using the swords healing powers, but only succeeded in inflicting more pain upon the silver haired beauty.

He kneeled beside her in defeat; her small hand shot out and grabbed at his clothing, staining the pure white material red from the large puddle of blood that had gathered around her. All he could do was watch as her back arched in pain and a quiet chocking sound came from her throat as more blood trailed down her chin.

Her teary eyes still locked with his as she opened her mouth to try and talk again. "Sesshou… maru… sama, w… why?"

The great lord of the western lands was at a loss for words.

all the tall lord did was silently stare down at her blood soaked body with cold eyes, with each painful cough more and more blood trailed down her chin.

_It wasn't this Sesshoumaru!_

_I didn't know!_

He yearned to tell her, wanted so badly for her to know, he would never knowingly hurt her, but his mouth refused to move, and all he could do was silently look upon her. He listened to her struggling to breath, chocking on her own blood, watched as her back arched and her body jerked in pain, smelled the massive amounts of blood she'd lost, and felt her heart beat inside him become slower and slower, until he could feel it no longer.

She'd die feeling only pain and betrayal, and he couldn't forget the emotions that shown in her once shinning eyes.

He didn't know why the Tensaiga didn't work, perhaps because Usagi wasn't even supposed to be alive in the first place, the jewel shards were keeping her that way.

Standing over the petite girl who lay lifeless upon the meadow floor, he looked over her, looked over the pain he inflicted upon her. A deep puncture wound in her chest, and two gashes across her middle, her eyes were closed, and blood still stained her lips and ran down her chin.

He did this, he caused her pain, he killed her… He watched her die, he let her die, and she died alone, scared, and hurt.

She, once something so beautiful, loving and kind, the purest being he'd ever come across, was gone.

And he tainted her.

He remembered something a voice in his head once asked him…

_'Could you really taint something so beautiful and pure?'_

Yes, he could… and he would regret it for the rest of his life…

_Those With Pure Hearts Should Never Be Touched By Those With Tainted Souls_

_Purest Hearts, Tainted Souls_

Welp… there ya go. I can't decide whether or not I want to do an epilogue or not, I've got one planned out, but I think I might want to leave it like this!

Thanks so much everyone for hanging around for sooo long while I've been lazy and have taken so long to update! And thank you thank you thank you sooo sooo sooo much for all your kind and wonderful words and reviews, I really really appreciate them! Sorry for another crappy chapter, but I guess I'm just trying to hurry and get this story done… I've been slowly working on it for two years now… I think that's a little too long.


	13. Epilogue

Yes, yes, yes, the long awaited epilogue, like two years over due! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I've been very busy, and never really wanted to write one, I'd always had the idea, but I just never put it down, well now that I have all the time in the world, I though, what the heck. Anyways, I know most of you people that wanted an epilogue aren't even gonna read this, but oh well…

0o0o0o0o0o0

I really like how this turned out! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to alllllll my flippin awesome reviewers, you are all my heros and inspiration!

Rin had somehow managed to stay alive and well. She grew into a compassionate young woman, with an odd affection for demons. Even the great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands couldn't deny that she was lovely with her long black hair, bright eyes and easy smile.

On one of their many 'adventures' as she loved to call them, she met a young warrior. This was when Rin's infatuation with Sesshoumaru started to slowly diminish. The two would plan the 'when and where's' of their meetings, and after two years Rin decided she wanted to live in a human village. Knowing this would eventually happen, Sesshoumaru made no protest on her wishing to leave, and on rare occasions even stopped in to check up on her. Very rare occasions.

As she grew older she had three children, and become the founder of a group of humans and, very few demons, trying to bring peace to the land in hopes that humans and demons could live together in harmony. Sesshoumaru knew, it was bound to fail from the start, and was surprised to find that it lasted many years. It wasn't until shortly after Rin's death that it disband.

Rin had lived a long and fulfilling life, or, as fulfilling as any human life could be. She lived to watch her children grow and have children, and those children grow and have children. All of them had her compassion, all of them had her love and caring, and all of them looking for the good in demons instead of the bad.

Sensing Rin's death was near, Sesshoumaru was at her side when old age took her. And as she looked up to him, smiling with those bright eyes, he still saw her as that young girl who chased him around calling out, "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" That young girl who bickered with Jaken, and sat upon Ah-Un. With one last smile, and a squeeze of her hand in his, she closed her eyes for the last time.

When Rin died, he hated humans more than he ever had in his long life. He hated them for their weakness, for their fragile mortality.

Many long years would pass until Jaken's death, and many more would come and go in silence. His only companion; memory, regret.

A beautiful young woman with silver blue eyes and long hair. A name that never left his lips, a scent his senses wouldn't forget, a day that would haunt him till his death.

Sesshoumaru casually walked down the sidewalk, going no where. He'd survived through the long demon wars, and had managed to adapt throughout the years to the culture changes. These days, there were still demons, though they were severely out numbered by humans, it was only the one's that could make themselves look human that survived. A few of them being, himself, the young fox cub, Shippou, who'd traveled with his brother so long ago, along with the wolf demons, Kouga and Ayame.

He remembered the first time he'd run into the young Kagome. She was so surprised to see him, she was speechless. It was refreshing, seeing that look of terror once again after so long. As the years went by, she, and his pathetic human brother had two children, two boys. They were hyper and disruptive, and constantly up to no good. He had been invited to all the family reunions, and had gone to a few.

He couldn't quite understand or place the feelings he had as he slowly watched the young woman and his brother grow old together, himself, never ageing. He found himself visiting them more frequently the older they became. Even after Inuyasha was gone, and for years the old woman lived alone, his visits were still often.

He put his hands in the pockets of his grey pants and continued walking, a black long sleeved shirt kept the cool autumn winds from his skin. His once long hair now hung to his mid-back, and was kept together in a loose band. It was more professional this way.

Wetting his wind dried lips he was about to let his mind slip back to his past when children's music interrupted him. It was the ice cream truck driving by.

"Hey! Wait up!" he turned towards the voice, and when his eyes landed on the holder they widened, he heard himself gasp as he sucked in air in shock.

There, standing before him, a blue eyed girl with bright golden hair done up in that weird style. She was wearing a pair of jeans with an orange shirt that said 'All Smiles Daycare' with a number below the large lettering. She'd stopped running, and with pouting lips placed her hands on her hips, watching the truck drive away. She turned to look at him and offered a large smile before heading toward him.

"You'd think they'd watch the review mirrors." Her blue eyes shined up at him as she held out her hand. "I'm Usagi, what's your name?"

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt anxious, restless. Her scent was the same. She was the same. He carefully reached out and took her hand in his, "Sesshoumaru."

Suddenly her hand wasn't enough, years of regret and yearning, and just her hand wasn't enough. He wanted to make up for what he'd failed to do before, but, she didn't remember. She didn't know. He glanced down at her name tag and before his mind could tell his body what not to do, he pulled her petite body into his and wrapped his arms around her gently. All the while she smiled.

Her small body slightly shook in his, and he felt her warm breath against his chest, his eyes widened for the second time that day when her muffled voice reached his ears, "what took you so long, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He smiled, and for the first time since Rin's death, he was thankful he'd given her up to that young warrior.

That young Tsukino Momiji.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you.


End file.
